Una nueva historia
by Mikou Tenouh
Summary: [cap. 7] Algo ocurrirá que pondra en peligro la vida de la princesa de la Luna... ¿sobrevivira? ... que pasara con el futuro que todos conocemos... lograra hacerce realidad?
1. Chapter 1

"**Una nueva historia"**

**Capítulo 1**

**Autora: samy-light**

Ya han pasado, casi dos años, desde que tuvo lugar la batalla contra sailor Galaxia, durante todo ese tiempo en la tierra había reinado en una paz tan maravillosa y algo les decía a las sailors que esa paz continuaría, ya que su trabajo como protectoras del amor y la justicia había terminado; era ya tiempo de ocuparse de la vida que tenían todas y cada una de ellas de ahora en adelante… una chica rubia de largos cabellos, unos ojos tan celestes como el mismo cielo, se hallaba tumbada en la verde hierba a la sombra de un árbol, se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, de lo feliz que era (o eso creía), pensaba en ese ser que la llenaba de felicidad, que sabía que nunca lo abandonaría, que siempre estaría ahí por y para ella, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos pero de pronto se le vino a la mente aquel chico de largos cabellos negros, unos ojos azules penetrantes, y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él ahora, seguramente estaría viviendo tranquilo y en paz, junto a sus hermanos y su princesa… sintió como se le empañaba la vista unas gruesas lágrimas caían de aquellos hermosos ojos, alguien le había visto y se acercó…

-¿Qué te ocurre Serena?- dijo la voz de una mujer rubia, de largos cabellos también.

-Ah… hola Mina- dijo Serena, tratando de ocultar esas lágrimas- Pues nada solo que estaba pensando en… cosas…

-Muy bien¡Serena Tsukino!-dijo alzando la voz mientras ponía una cara que intentaba mostrar enfado, aunque se quería reír- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo no anda bien por esa cabecita de mosquita muerta- al terminar de decir esto puso una sonrisa pícara.

-Mina como crees… bueno lo cierto es que… estaba pensando en Darien… es que últimamente lo veo como ausente… es decir que… no se como si se alejara… y de repente se me vino a la mente Seiya, no hemos sabido nada de ellos en todo este tiempo… y pues ya ves-dijo la rubia de las coletas, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro - creo que no me siento bien…

-Eso ni que lo digas – dijo Mina, estaba muy preocupada por ella, y decidió hablar con Darien esa misma tarde - mira por qué no mejor te vas a casa y descansas un poco, ya te llamo más tarde y vemos que hacemos.. ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo- dijo Serena tratando de sonreír aun con los ojos llorosos - bueno hasta luego.

-¡Adiós!

Serena se dirigió a su departamento (nota: ella ya se había mudado al suyo propio, por independizarse de sus padres… el sueño de cualquier joven y bueno también porque así le pillaba más cerca la universidad xD) al llegar se fue directamente a su habitación y se quedó tumbada en la cama pensando… ese chico que siempre estuvo ahí, cuando su querido Darien se fue supuestamente a Estados Unidos, ese joven siempre estuvo a su lado, fue un gran consuela para ella ya que seguramente se hubiera derrumbado a la primera de no haber sido por sus consejos… pero ahora sentía como su cariño hacia él se transformaba en otra cosa… pero no quería aceptarlo, ella amaba a Darien… pero empezó a dudar, aunque ese nuevo amor que sentía hacia Seiya fuera verdaderos, sabía que nunca más lo volvería a ver… se quedó profundamente dormida no sin antes derramar unas últimas lágrimas más…

Mientras en un planeta muy lejano a la tierra… un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente, se encontraba en los jardines del palacio de la princesa a la cual él servía junto con sus hermanos, contemplaba una rosa blanca lo que le hizo recordar a aquella criatura tan hermosa y frágil, de la cual él se había enamorado, desde que había regresado no pasaba ni un solo día en el que sus pensamientos no estuvieran siempre con ella…

- Ay, como te extraño mi bombón, cuanto desearía poder estar a tu lado… me conformaría sólo con ver tu sonrisa - dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros.

- ¡Seiya, otra vez con lo mismo- le dijo un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, con el ceño fruncido - recuerda que estamos aquí al servicio de la princesa ¡no lo olvides!

- Yaten, ya déjale – dijo otro chico mas alto que los otros dos, de cabellera castaña y unos ojos violetas – además podría ser peor – dijo esto tratando de contener una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, que podría ser peor, que olvidar a esa chica – dijo Yaten en tono sarcástico.

- Ya ¡dejadme en paz! – gritó Seiya.

- Vámonos Yaten, al parecer Seiya se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo – dijo Taiki a su otro hermano.

-¿Cómo estarás bombón, espero que estés feliz al lado de… tu novio – dijo Seiya.

Un teléfono suena…

¿Si? Habla serena – dijo la rubia tras despertarse sobresaltada por el ruido del teléfono.

-¿Serena, hola soy Darien

¡Darien, que alegría escuchar tu voz, creí que te habías enfadado conmigo – dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

No como crees, es que… he estado ocupado con los estudios y todo lo demás ya sabes…

Ah...

Te llamaba para ver si podíamos vernos en la cafetería, hoy a las 5 ¿te parece?

Eh… si de acuerdo

Bien adiós bombón

Adiós Darien

Darien al colgar el teléfono suspira…

-Hay Serena, espero y me entiendas esto que voy ha hacer, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño…

FLASHBACK+

Darien estaba en el campus de su universidad conversando con una chica, muy hermosa, era alta, con el cabello largo y ondulado de un color verde intenso, sus ojos eran color miel, hablaba amenamente con Darien, hasta que éste se acercó lentamente a la chica la tomo por la cintura y la besó… fue un beso largo y lento, cuando por fin se separaron éste le dijo

Perdóname Akane yo… no debí… hacer tal cosa – dijo Darien algo nervioso.

No Darien no tienes de que disculparte… a decir verdad yo… también lo deseaba – dijo la chica ruborizándose ligeramente.

Akane yo… no se como decirlo… creo que me he enamorado de ti… - dijo Darien al fin

Darien tú también me gustas mucho… ¿que va a pasar con nosotros ahora? – preguntó Akane.

Pues veras Akane sabes bien que tengo novia… esto no debió de pasar, pero no puedo seguir engañándome ni a mi mismo ni a ella, no es bueno para los dos, he decidido que voy a terminar con ella… así podremos estar juntos – terminó de decir el joven.

¿De verdad¿lo dices en serio Darien? – pregunto la chica con una mirada llena de ilusión – ¿vas a dejarla para estar conmigo?

Sí Akane, de verdad ya he tomado esta resolución… bueno ya me voy tengo que pensar en como decírselo… adiós

Adiós Darien – dijo la chica poniendo sus brazos en su cuello y besándolo.

A lo lejos alguien había visto todo lo sucedido, sintió como la ira corría por si sangre, no podía creerlo… no quería ni pensar en como se sentiría Serena al enterarse… siguió a Darien hasta que éste se alejó de la chica con la que estaba.

- ¿Te parecerá bonito hacerle eso a Serena? – gritó la chica que lo había observado.

- ¡Mina¿qué haces aquí¿De qué estás hablando? – dijo el joven medio perturbado.

- No finjas Darien lo he visto todo – dijo Mina al borde de las lágrimas – no me lo puedo creer, menos de ti, Serena no merece que le hagan eso…

- Mina, no puedo evitarlo, no es culpa mía haberme enamorado de otra persona, simplemente pasó… uno no puede controlar el amor… ¿sabes?

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo la chica bajando la cabeza -¿Supongo qué al menos te tomarás la decencia de decírselo, de lo contrario se lo diré yo, no puedo permitir que sufra por alguien quien se lo merece…

- No claro que no, se lo voy a decir, se que va a sufrir pero no puedo engañarla…

- Si claro trata de arreglarlo todo, sabes ella hoy estaba muy mal, sentía que algo iba mal… ahora entiendo a que se refería… veo que tenía razón - dijo Mina, dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Darien se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Mina, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y lamentándolo mucho tenía que terminar con Serena, de lo contrario la haría mucho mas daño…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK+

En una cafetería, una chica muy hermosa se hallaba esperando a su novio…

- ¿Desea tomar algo señorita? – preguntó uno de los camareros a Serena.

- No aun no, muchas gracias – dijo Serena mientras volvía sumergirse en la lectura de una revista.

- ¡Hola Serena! – dijo la voz de un chico.

- ¡Darien, que alegría verte, después de tiempo –dijo la chica abrazando a su novio, el cual se sintió mal por semejante recibimiento que no se merecía.

- Si bueno, tenía que hablar contigo de algo… importante – dijo Darien sentándose en frente de Serena.

- ¿Qué ocurre Darien, me estás asustando… - dijo Serena, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

- Bueno Serena… veras… las cosas ya no van como antes entre nosotros y… - Darien no sabía como decírselo – sabes que el amor no es algo que se pueda controlar… yo quería…

- Darien… por favor dímelo – dijo la rubia sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decirle pero no quería oírlo no deseaba saber eso que le iba a decir…

- Veras Serena, yo no quiero hacerte daño la verdad es que… - tomó aire y por fin lo dijo - lo cierto es que… me he… enamorado de alguien… no pude evitarlo, tenía que decírtelo, yo no quiero engañarte…

- No... no puede ser cierto – dijo Serena tartamudeando, no quería creerlo, ella lo amaba con todo su ser… como era posible que le hubiera pasado eso a ella… sentía como se le empañaban los ojos.

- Serena yo… lo siento mucho de verdad… no quería que esto sucediera yo…

- ¡Basta, Darien de verdad que no lo entiendo… yo te amaba, aun te amo… no se como pudiste hacerme esto… - y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

- ¡SERENA!

Serena corrió y corrió aquella tarde, sentía como se le partía el corazón, por qué le pasaba esto a ella, que había hecho para merecer esto, no lo entendía, ya era de noche y sus piernas gritaban de dolor de haber corrido sin rumbo alguno toda la tarde, de repente siente que las fuerzas la abandonan y cae al suelo no sin antes decir una última palabra

- Seiya…

Dos chicas, vieron como aquella caía lentamente al suelo, pero antes de que este lo tocara una de ellas corrió a evitar su caída.

- ¡Haruka¿quién es? – preguntó una joven de cabellos aguamarinos.

- Es… cabeza de bombón… - dijo la otra chica de pelo color arena y corto - ¿qué le habrá pasado, tiene mal aspecto…

- Llevémosla a casa – dijo la sailor de los mares.

- De acuerdo Michiru…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos del sol entraban por las cortinas, se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, al ponerse de pie sintió como sus piernas no aguantaban su peso y cayó nuevamente en la cama, cuando alguien abre la puerta.

- Hola Serena¿estás mejor?

- ¿Michiru? – preguntó la rubia desconcertada - ¿dónde estoy¿cómo llegué aquí?

- Tranquila Serena, lo que pasa es que ayer mientras Haruka y yo íbamos paseando, te vimos caer… pero Haruka corrió y te cogió antes de que tocaras el suelo… por cierto¿qué te paso,- pregunto Michiru mirando con preocupación a su princesa.

- Ah… - de pronto recordó todo lo que pasó ayer, la cafetería, Darien y su confesión, lo que corrió y lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente, comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Michiru quien desconcertada respondió al abrazo – Michiru, me dijo que se enamoró de otra, ya no me quiere – dijo la rubia mientras sus lágrimas iban aumentando.

- ¿Qué! … pero Serena él te quiero, seguro que lo has oído mal…

- No Michiru, me lo dijo ayer… el se ha enamorado de otra… - dijo Serena llorando cada vez más fuerte.

En eso entra Haruka a la habitación, se quedó sorprendido al ver el panorama, Serena llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Michiru.

- Michiru¿qué le pasa? – dijo Haruka sientiendo como la ira aumentaba dentro, no le gustaba ver a su princesa en aquel estado.

- Ah hola Haruka, luego te lo cuento, por favor tráele un te con un calmante – dijo Michiru en voz baja para que Serena no le oyera.

- Está bien.

Después de que Serena se tomara el te, se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras en el salón de la casa…

- Venga Michiru, dime que le sucede a la gatita – quiso sabe la sailor del viento.

- Pues, por lo que me dijo, ha terminado con Darien – dijo Michiru mostrando preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Qué, pero eso no es posible ella lo ama demasiado, por qué…

- No Haruka, al parecer Darien fue él que terminó con ella, porque se ha enamorado de otra chica – dijo esto mientras Haruka apretaba los puños.

- Será… - el no podía permitir ver a ese hermosa niña triste – como ha podido pasar eso, no le perdonaré haberle hecho eso a nuestra princesa… - dijo Haruka mientras derramaba dos lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ya Haruka, lo que debemos hacer ahora es tenerla vigilada, no vaya a hacer cualquier tontería…

- Tienes razón, no permitiré que nada le suceda a nuestra princesa…


	2. Chapter 2

"**Una nueva historia"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Autora: micku-chan**

Y así pasaron dos años, Serena ya era toda una mujer, ya hacía tiempo que había superado lo de Darien, todo gracias a sus amigas, sabía que ellas siempre estarían allí para lo que fuese, después de terminar con Darien, Serena se había ido un año y medio fuera del país a Inglaterra para terminar su carrera ahí, ya que le habían ofrecido una beca, a pesar de haberse marchado lejos, siguió manteniendo contacto con sus amigas, ya había anunciado su regreso y todas la estaban esperando en el aeropuerto…

- ¡Qué bien, por fin veremos a Serena – dijo una chica de cabello negro y largo - se la echaba mucho de menos.

- Tienes razón Ray, por fin la volveremos a ver – le dijo a la chica de cabellos negro, ella era alta y su pelo era castaño, sostenido en una cola alta.

- ¿Creéis que vendrá con algún chico guapo? – preguntó una rubia con el pelo suelto.

- ¡MINA! – dijeron todas, mientras ésta se reía pícaramente.

- ¿Qué! Podría haber pasado – dijo Mina, mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por la cabeza de las presentes.

- _Buenas tardes a todos, les informamos que el vuelo Inglaterra-Tokio está aterrizando en la Terminal 2_ – dijo la voz de una chica a través de un interfono.

- Ya la veremos – dijo Lita la chica del pelo castaño.

- ¿Cómo será ahora? – preguntó una niña al parecer la más joven del grupo, de piel pálida y pelo negro corto y unos ojos grises.

- Tranquila Hotaru, uno no cambia mucho en un año y medio, y más aun en Serena, eso es biológicamente imposible – dijo Ray. Todas mostraron una risa fingida.

De pronto hubo un ruido en la Terminal 2, todo el mundo se fijaba en una mujer muy hermosa, sus cabellos dorados, brillaban a la luz del sol, todo el mundo la fotografiaba, los hombres no dejaban de dar suspiros por ella, era alta esbelta, una mirada preciosa, si no fuera que era humana se diría que se trababa de un ángel.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahí? – preguntó Michiru .

- Al parecer ha llegado alguien famoso – dijo Haruka – de otro modo no armarían tanto escándalo.

- Fijaros es una chica muy bonita – dijo Amy - ¿quién será?

- No lo se, ni me importa – dijo Ray – Haber si Serena no se tarda tanto…

- ¡Hola chicas! – todas se giraron para ver quien era, se trataba de la hermosa mujer que habían visto llegar, corría hacia ellas con tanta ligereza que se diría que volaba, parecía como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo.

- Perdona – dijo Michiru - ¿Nos conocemos?

- Pero… chicas… ¿acaso no me reconocéis? – dijo la mujer cuando se empezaron a cristalizar sus ojos - ¿tan pronto me habéis olvidado?

- ¿SERENA! – dijeron todas, esos lloros eran inconfundibles, todas se quedaron estupefactas al ver a su princesa.

- ¿Qué decías Ray, como que nadie puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo – dijo Hotaru sarcásticamente.

- Vaya… Serena cuanto has cambiado – consiguió decir la sacerdotisa.

De pronto todas corrieron y abrazaron a su princesa.

- Chicas os eche mucho de menos – dijo Serena derramando unas lágrimas de felicidad.

- Vaya bombón, este tiempo transcurrido te ha favorecido… - dijo Haruka ruborizándose ligeramente – estás tan… diferente…

- Dirás tan hermosa – dijo Mina – no me extrañaría que tuviera novio –dijo la chica mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡MINA! – dijeron todas

Serena solo se limitó a sonreír. Ya en el taxi…

- Oye Serena, por qué tanto escándalo por tu llegada – preguntó Lita.

- Ah… veréis… lo que pasa es que aya en Inglaterra, me escogieron para una obra de teatro, que se hizo muy famosa, y resulta que al enterarse de que volvía para Tokio, pues decidieron hacer una gira, creo que no me querían soltar – contó Serena – y pues supongo que se deberá a que yo soy la protagonista de la obra…

- ¡Vaya, si que has cambiado en todo sentido – dijo Hotaru – me alegro que esté bien princesa…

- Venga chicas, sigo siendo la misma Serena Tsukino de siempre – dijo la chica mientras se reía y se dio un tortazo contra la ventanilla y lloraba de manera muy exagerada - ¡Ay! Que dolor, que dolor…

Mientras una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por sus cabezas…

- Creo que tienes razón Serena en algunos aspectos no has cambiado – dijo Ray.

- Y por cierto¿dónde te vas a quedar Serena? – preguntó Mina - ¿en casa de tus padres?

- No que va ya tengo una departamento muy bonito que está cerca del parque Nº 10…

- Vaya…

Al otro lado de la galaxia…

- ¡Seiya, corre la princesa quiere vernos – gritó un joven de cabellos plateados.

- Ahora voy – respondió Seiya .

- Ya en la sala donde se encontraba la princesa…

- Princesa¿qué desea? – preguntó Seiya, mientras éste y sus hermanos hacían una reverencia.

- Levantaos – dijo la princesa Kakyuu – veréis, he tomado le decisión, de que ya es hora, de dejar de que estéis a mi servicio, es decir a partir de ahora sois libres, para disfrutar de vuestra vida sea en el lugar que sea…

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, ante esta noticia…

- Pero princesa, nuestro deber es protegerla – dijo el joven de cabellera castaño y ojos violetas.

- Taiki, es más que una decisión, es una orden que yo os mando, sed felices, ya es hora, no creéis.

- Como usted ordene princesa – dijo Yaten.

- Y bien chicos¿que piensan hacer? – preguntó la princesa- se lo mucho que extrañáis a las sailors de la tierra, yo os recomendaría que hicierais aya vuestra nueva vida¿qué decís?

- Princesa, nada nos haría mas felices… - dijo Seiya.

- Bien pues tenéis exactamente, doce horas para recoger vuestras cosas y marcharos – dijo la princesa esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando se marcharon hacia sus habitaciones para recogerlo todo, Seiya no cabía en sí de felicidad…

- Solo un poco más, y podré volver a verte bombón, no sabes cuando anhelaba este momento… aunque seas feliz al lado de tu novio, me conformo con estar cerca de ti…

Mientras que en la Tierra, en el departamento de serena.

- Vaya, es mas bonito de lo que parecían en las fotos – dijo Serena.

- Pues tienes razón – dijo Amy – está muy bien este departamento.

- Venga chicas tomad asiento, ahora vengo iré a comprar algo para preparar la cena, estáis en vuestra casa – dijo Serena mientras sonreía, era esa sonrisa, que llenaba todo de luz para las sailors, esa sonrisa que las hacía sentir tan seguras a su lado.

- Está bien si quieres te acompaño – se ofreció Mina.

- No hace falta, muchas gracias enseguida regreso –dijo la rubia mientras salía de casa.

- La verdad es que ya no es esa niña que nosotros conocíamos – dijo Ray.

- Tienes razón – concordó Michiru – ésta ya es toda una mujer.

- No se pero tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo la sailor de la destrucción.

- No creo que nada malo pase Hotaru, tranquila – dijo Haruka mientras la abrazaba…

Serena ya había salido de una tienda cercana, había comprado algunas cosas para prepararles una deliciosa cena a las chicas, aun no les había dicho que ya sabía cocinar, mientras pensaba en ello no se dio cuenta de que un joven que iba en dirección contraria con un libro en mano, el cual lo estaba leyendo, pasaba, sin darse cuenta, ambos chocaron este hizo que a Serena se le cayeran todas las cosas.

- Seré torpe – dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a Serena a recoger las cosas, tenía el pelo negro y corto y unos ojos azules – discúlpame estaba tan… - de pronto se fijo en el rostro de la chica que las palabras se le fueron de la boca - … Se… ¿Serena?- consiguió decir el chico…

- ¡Darien! – dijo Serena, sin previo aviso, su corazón se aceleró, recordó aquella tarde, aquella cafetería, aquella confesión de su entonces novio, y un dolor que ella creía curado, apareció en su corazón, dejando las cosas se disponía a salir corriendo, pero un brazo se lo impidió…

- ¡Serena, cuanto tiempo sin verte, vaya que si has cambiado… - dijo Darien fijándose en la apariencia de ahora, esa joven que lo miraba, no era aquella niña torpe y llorona de antes, era ya una mujer y muy hermosa, pero Serena se soltó de él y salió corriendo - ¡SERENA! Espera…

Al igual que aquella tarde de hace dos años, la chica corrió y corrió, no podía creerlo aun tenía esa herida que él le había causado, no podía soportar, el dolor la asfixiaba por dentro, sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban y, al igual que aquella tarde caía lentamente al suelo, pero esta vez no había nadie quien la levantara, se le nubló la vista y perdió el conocimiento. De pronto empezó a llover copiosamente, mientras que cerca de donde se hallaba Serena inconsciente tres estrellas fugaces aterrizaban en ese mismo instante…

- Por fin estamos aquí – dijo un joven de pelo negro largo y ojos azules – podré volver a verla…

- Si Seiya, pero recuerda que tiene novio – dijo el mas bajo de los tres de ojos verdes.

- Ya Yaten déjale, a él le gusta ilusionarse – dijo el más alto de los tres – nunca cambiará.

- Venga tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche – dijo Seiya – está lloviendo y fuerte, no quiero mojarme…

- Como digas – dijo Yaten.

Mientras los tres jóvenes iban caminando, justo pasaban por un parque cuando Seiya observando al paisaje, se dio cuenta de que había alguien desmayado en el parque por el que pasaban…

- Chicos mirad allá – dijo – parece que alguien se ha desmayado.

- A lo mejor es un vagabundo que se ha quedado dormido – dijo Yaten sin siquiera mirar a la dirección que Seiya apuntaba.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver, sea quien sea no se merece estar bajo esta lluvia – dijo Taiki el más alto de los tres.

Los tres corrieron y al acercarse, les pareció que la vista les estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que ese ser que se hallaba en el suelo se asemejaba mucho a un ángel, sus cabellos de oro estaban esparcidos por el suelo, esa mirada les daba una tranquilidad nunca antes imaginada, la verdad es que ese "ángel" era de una belleza inimaginable. Seiya rápido se agachó y recogió a la hermosa criatura, al ver bien su rostro se sorprendió, no podría ser cierto, acaso el destino le estaba engañando, la miro atentamente durante unos segundos, cuando después dijo.

- Pero ¿cómo?...- dijo - chicos venir acá y mirad a la joven…se parece tanto a…

- Pero si es Serena – dijo de pronto Yaten – vaya cuanto ha cambiado…

- Pero ¿qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Taiki, quien le tomo la mano para comprobar su pulso – solo está inconsciente¿qué le habrá pasado?

Seiya deberíamos de llamar a las chicas, seguro que ellas estarán preocupadas… Seiya… ¡Seiya! – Yaten levantó tanto la voz que saco a Seiya de su ensimismamiento, no podía dejar de mirarla, el sentía que tenía que protegerla, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a esa criatura.

- ¿Si?.. que ah si tienes razón, debemos llamar a las chicas.

Los tres corrieron hasta ver una cabina de teléfono, Seiya llevaba en brazos a Serena, quien a pesar de estar inconsciente no se dejaba de notar lo mucho que había cambiado…

Taiki habló con Haruka por teléfono, les había dado la dirección de el departamento de Serena y ellos rápido fueron para allá, al llegar tocaron el timbre y subieron deprisa las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una desesperada Ray.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Seiya quien aun llevaba a Serena en brazos – simplemente llegamos, pasábamos por ahí y la encontramos en el suelo de el parque…

- Y por cierto¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó Haruka sin rodeos.

- Ahora no es el momento – dijo Taiki – Serena podría tener fiebre no sabemos cuanto tiempo ha estado bajo la lluvia, tenemos que llevarla a su habitación.

- Todos se fueron a la habitación de Serena, y la recostaron en su cama, t la observaban, esperando a que se despertara…

- Pero que le habrá pasado – dijo Amy.

- No se pero algo me dice que tiene que ver con ese tipo – dijo Haruka apretando los puños - está en la misma situación que antes¿lo recuerdas Michiru?

- Es verdad, nosotras también la encontramos, estaba a punto de caerse al suelo pero Haruka detuvo su caída, y la llevamos a casa.

- Pero¿por qué le había pasado eso? – preguntó Seiya preocupado.

- Porque Darien había terminado con ella – dijo Lita – ella no quería aceptarlo y se fue corriendo, y se quedó sin fuerzas.

- Maldito Darien – pensó Seiya para sus adentros – no te perdonaré haberle hecho esto a mi bombón…

- ¿por qué terminaron? – preguntó Yaten, venciéndole la curiosidad.

- Porque ese, se había enamorado de otra chica – respondió Mina – yo misma los vi besándose, eso fue antes de que terminara con Serena…

- Vamos, princesa tiene que mejorarse – dijo Hotaru mientras lloraba, tomó su mano para transmitirle un poco de calor.

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, ya era de día se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, no sabía como había llegado allí. Se levantó y se fue al salón, ahí vio a todas sus amigas que se habían quedado a dormir, pero también vio a tres hombres, a los cuales no los había visto durante casi cuatro largos años, se alegró tanto de verlos, pero no quiso despertar a nadie, así que se vistió y salio a comprar cosas para preparar el desayuno. De regreso, sus amigos aun seguían durmiendo, así que ella se fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Mientras que en el salón Seiya se despertó por el olor de la comida, vio que alguien estaba en la cocina pensaba que era alguna de las chicas, pero cuando se asomó a la puerta vio que era ella, una felicidad lo embargaba de ver que ya estaba bien, tampoco pudo dejar de notar como el tiempo había transcurrido en ella para bien, silenciosamente se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura abrazándola…


	3. Chapter 3

"**Una nueva historia"**

**Capítulo 3**

**Autora: micku-chan**

- Hola bombón, me alegra saber que ya estás bien – le susurró Seiya al oido.

- ¡Seiya! – Serena se giró para terminar rodeada por los brazos de Seiya – que alegría volver a verte, no sabes cuanto les hemos echado de menos.

- Y yo también, te he echado mucho de menos bombón – dijo Seiya – sabes este tiempo te ha favorecido mucho, estás más hermosa que nunca bombón - Serena al oír esto se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Ay Seiya que cosas dices – dijo Serena soltándose del chico y volviendo a la preparación del desayuno.

- Simplemente digo la verdad – dijo el chico mientras le sonreía, lo cual hizo que Serena se sonrojara aun más. Ella terminó de preparar el desayuno y junto con Seiya colocaron todo en la mesa, cuando ya todos se despertaron, encontraron a Serena y Seiya en el comedor hablando amenamente, sobre todo lo que había hecho ella.

- ¡Serena! – gritó Mina corriendo a abrazar a su amiga - ¿estás mejor? Nos preocupaste mucho…

- ¿Qué te pasó ayer cabeza de bombón? – le preguntó Haruka preocupada.

- No fue nada chicas en serio – dijo Serena sonriendo, aunque por dentro se entristeció al recordar lo de ayer – solo que me desmayé supongo…

- Vamos Serena – dijo Ray, nada convencida por la explicación dada – te conocemos muy bien, como para saber que ayer pasó algo… ya estás tardando en contarlo.

- Venga chicas, os juro que no fue nada, además… ¡el desayuno se está enfriando! – dijo la rubia alegremente a todos – os llevaréis una sorpresa…

Todos algo temerosos, probaron la comida de Serena, pero la sorpresa fue, que estaba muy rico, no se lo podían creer.

- Caray… Serena, esto está muy bueno… - dijo Lita.

- ¿Bueno, esto está que se sale – dijo Seiya.

- Ay Serena, eres la mujer ideal, guapa, inteligente, trabajadora y encima buena ama de casa… y me extraña que no tengas novio… -dijo Mina.

- ¡MINA! – gritaron todos los presentes, mientras les resbalaba una gota de sudor.

- Venga tampoco exageres Mina, simplemente aprendí lo que toda mujer debe saber – dijo Serena sonriendo ligeramente.

- Y bueno, ahora nos vais a decir que hacéis aquí – preguntó Haruka a los tres jóvenes…

- Venga Haruka dales un respiro…- dijo Amy, quien se había dado cuenta que Taiki no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- Bueno, ya que insistes, lo cierto es que la princesa nos dijo que ya podíamos ser libres para disfrutar de nuestras vidas, y decidimos venir acá – dijo Yaten, mostrando poco interés en lo que decía – a quedarnos definitivamente.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Mina – eso suena fantástico - dijo abrazando a Yaten, el cual por alguna extraña razón sintió mariposas en el estómago, algo que no era normal en él, será que él?...

-- Bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme a trabajar – dijo al fin Serena – no me perdonarán si llego tarde, voy a cambiarme…

- ¿En qué trabaja el bombón? – preguntó Seiya.

- Es la protagonista de una obra que se ha hecho muy famosa y están de gira en Tokio¿no es fantástico? – dijo Michiru muy entusiasmada.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Yaten con una cara de sorpresa infinita – me estás diciendo, que esa chica que está adentro, es la protagonista de una obra… pues vaya si que es un buen partido… - al decir esto último, creyó haberlo dicho más para él que para los demás y vio como Seiya le miraba asesinamente.

- Vaya tendremos que cuidar muy bien a nuestra princesa – dijo Haruka – no puede caer en manos del primer paleto – mostrando una irónica sonrisa …

- ¿De qué habláis chicas? – preguntó Serena entrando en el salón, llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su esbelta figura, de color salmón, y unos zapatos de tacones a juego, sus cabellos sueltos caían elegantemente sobre sus espalda.

- Pues…. hablábamos… de… - dijo Seiya tratando de mantener la cordura, algo imposible por el aspecto de Serena

- …cosas sin importancia – sonrió Michiru – bueno nosotras nos vamos, Serena ¿quieres que Haruka y yo te llevemos?

- Pues… estaba pensando en coger un taxi, pero ya que me lo decís, vale – dijo la rubia sonriendo abiertamente – nos vemos luego chicos – se despidió de todos, dedicando especialmente una sonrisa a los tres chicos, quienes se ruborizaron ligeramente.

- ¡Adiós Serena! – dijeron todos.

Ya en el coche de Haruka…

- Bien bombón voy a ser directo contigo, ayer viste a Darien, o ¿acaso me equivoco? - Preguntó Haruka sin rodeos, mientras Michiru le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

- Para que mentirte, si le vi ayer…- dijo la rubia. De pronto su mirada se entristeció.

- Ya veo…

- Serena¿te hizo algo? – preguntó Michiru – de otra manera no entiendo, el que te desmayaras…

- No Michiru no me hizo nada, solo que el volver a verlo ha hecho que esa herida en mi corazón vuelva a abrirse, y me dolió verlo, por eso salí corriendo… ya os imagináis que pasó luego…

- Si, corriste hasta decir basta y perdiste el conocimiento – dijo Haruka – por suerte que Seiya y sus hermanos pasaron por ahí y te trajeron a casa, de lo contrario… quien sabe donde estarías ahora…

- ¿qué!... ¿Seiya me trajo a casa? – pregunto Serena desconcertada – debí de darle las gracias… yo… no lo sabía…

- Tranquila Serena, el lo hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotras hubiera hecho – dijo Michiru sonriendo.

- Bueno ya llegamos bombón – dijo Haruka.

- Muchas gracias chicas, ya nos vemos luego – dijo Serena sonriendo – y tened cuidado con Hotaru…- dijo señalando a una niña profundamente dormida.

- Si, bueno adiós bombón.

- Adiós Serena.

Serena entró en un edificio, donde se encontraban todo el reparto de la obra.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Serena enérgicamente - ¿Cómo estamos hoy?

- Vaya pero si eso que viene¿no es un ángel? – dijo un chico de pelo largo y azul, tenía unos ojos plateados preciosos, y una sonrisa que atraería a cualquier chica – que he hecho yo para tener semejante honor…

- Venga Raul – dijo Serena mientras se acercaba al chico – siempre estás con lo mismo. Haber don Juan por qué no vas a conquistar el corazón de alguna dama…

- Pues muy simple, la dama ya la encontré, solo que es muy difícil seducirla – dijo el chico sonriendo de una manera muy pícara, pero Serena ni se inmutó.

- Ay Raul, date ya por vencido, llevas con las mismas desde que la conociste – le dijo un chico a Raul, era alto moreno y tenía el pelo castaño – sabes que no te va a hacer caso, solo te ve como un amigo más…

- Eso ni pensarlo Jorge, ese angelito de allí será para mi tarde o temprano, es cuestión de tiempo…

- Lo que tu digas – dijo Jorge

- Bien muchachos, ya basta de tanta cháchara, tenemos que ensayar, nuestra próxima función será dentro de una semana – dijo el director de la obra…

Al finalizar el ensayo, todos se despidieron y Serena estaba yendo a su casa cuando…

- Pero ¿cómo una bella doncella va sola por estas calles tan peligrosas? – dijo Raul saliendo de una tienda, y tomando a Serena por la cintura.

- ¡Raul, mira te lo dije antes y te lo vuelo a repetir¡so-lo te ve-o co-mo a un a-mi-go! – dijo la rubia dándole con el dedo a cada sílaba que decía – ahora si me disculpáis alteza, tengo que retirarme a mis aposentos – dijo Serena sarcásticamente.

- No puedo permitir, que una doncella como voz os marchéis a casa sin protección alguna, así que ¿me permitís el honor de acompañarla? – dijo Raúl, haciendo un puchero, que ninguna chica resistiría.

- Esta bien… - dijo Serena apenada, y de inmediato Raúl la cogió del brazo – oye, que se andar…

- Ya pero me gusta sentir tu suave piel…

- Mira que eres rarito…

Los dos iban andando tranquilamente mientras conversaban cuando…

- ¡SERENA! – gritó alguien desde atrás, era Mina y tras ella se encontraban Lita, Amy, Ray, un Seiya muy celoso, Tiki y Yaten – ¿cómo pudiste ocultárnoslo? Se supone que éramos amigas, y no nos dices que ya tienes novio – lo dijo entre enfadada y sorprendida…

- ¡Chicas! – dijo Serena soltándose de Raúl, quien sonreía descaradamente - ¿mi novio¿este? – dijo señalando a Raúl – dios me libre -dijo al final…

- Venga no finjas ahora Serena, os hemos pillado – dijo Ray.

- ¡Que este tipo no es mi novio! – dijo Serena desesperándose – es un amigo del trabajo, solo me estaba acompañando a casa ¿no es así Raúl? – dijo volteándose a su amigo …

- Venga Serena para que esconder lo nuestro… confiésales que me quieres… que estás loquita por mi, para que ocultarlo mas – dijo el chico sin cortarse un pelo mientras una enorme gota de sudor bajaba por la cabeza de Serena y a la vez Seiya ya estaba al borde de sus limites.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! – rugió Serena, ya no podía aguantarlo – DILES LA VERDAD O NUESTRA AMISTAD TERMINA HOY MISMO

- Venga chantaje emocional no pliz – dijo el chico poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, pero al ver la cara de Serena se voltió hacia los demás y les dijo – vaaaale soy Raúl un amigo de Serena, trabajamos juntos en la obra, y entre nosotros no hay nada, aunque si por mi fuera… - Serena le dio una colleja en la cabeza y se adelantó dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Raúl con un gran dolor en la nuca.

- Encantado…- dijeron todos riendo fingidamente.

- Venga chicas¿por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? – dijo sonriendo.

Las demás no respondieron, tardaron un poco en asimilar lo sucedido, pero luego asintieron y se fueron todos juntos. Ya en la cafetería todos tomaron asiento, Raúl se sentó a un lado de Serena y Seiya al otro, no podía permitir que ese chico le quitara a su bombón.

- Bueno y ¿que tal ustedes hoy? – preguntó Serena a sus amigas y a los Three Lights.

- Pues yo hoy vi un ángel, a decir verdad aun lo veo está a mi lado – dijo Raúl con corazoncitos en sus ojos, pero al ver la mirada de Serena se callo inmediatamente.

- Pues nosotras hemos ido como siempre a la universidad, nada en especial – dijo Mina, que estaba sentada al lado de Yaten.

- Y nosotros hemos ido a buscar a nuestro representante para decirle que vamos a volver a cantar – dijo Seiya – y claro también hemos estado buscando un piso donde vivir…

- Es verdad, no tenéis donde vivir, pero ¿habéis encontrado algo? – preguntó Serena.

- Pues la verdad es que no – dijo Taiki – pero nos quedaremos en un hotel hasta que podamos conseguir algo.

- A no de eso nada, que os parece si os quedáis en mi casa hasta que encontréis algo, la verdad es que no me gusta estar sola en un departamento tan grande – dijo Serena.

- Eso yo no lo permitiré, nadie profanará los bellos aposentos de tan hermosa doncella, eso no es nada caballeroso – dijo Raúl entre enfadado y celoso - en todo caso si estás tan solo en casa yo te puedo hacer compañía…

Una enorme gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de todos los demás.

- Raúl tu sigue en tu mundo, ellos son muy buenos amigos míos, además a ti que te importa a quien meta o deje de meter en mi casa – dijo Serena perdiendo la calma.

- Bueno tampoco queremos incomodar, nos quedaremos en un hotel, no te preocupes Serena, gracias de todos modos – dijo Taiki.

- De eso nada, no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo Serena, mirando su reloj – bueno ya es tarde¿nos vamos a casa?

- Claro que sí, permitidme que yo os escolte hasta vuestra torre, mi bella dama – dijo Raúl tomando las manos de Serena mientras las besaba, Seiya estaba cada vez mas celoso.

- Raúl, no hace falta ya me voy con Seiya y los demás, así que adiós, y a ver si de una vez encuentras novia y me dejas en paz - dijo Serena perdiendo los estribos.

- Eso sucederá cuando a las ranas les crezca el pelo, hasta mañana mi princesa – dijo Raúl – adiós bellas damiselas – dijo despidiéndose de las chicas – hasta nunca – les dijo a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

- Nunca cambiará… - dijo Serena atormentada – que cruz…

- Venga Serena me ha caído bien, aunque he de reconocer que es algo extraño – dijo Lita.

- Esa palabra se queda corta – respondió Serena.

- Vaya Serena, por lo visto le tienes loquito – dijo Mina dando un gran suspiro – es guapo… no se por qué no te gusta…

- Mina, en primer lugar el no me gusta, solo le veo como a un amigo… solo que es imposible escaparte de él… ¿por qué tengo que ser su siguiente presa? – dijo la rubia – siempre hace lo mismo, va tras una chica la conquista y luego se va a por otra.

- Pero parece, que tiene mas interés por ti Serena – dijo Mina pícaramente.

- Venga Mina déjalo, ya se dará por vencido solo que si sigue así… tendré un amigo menos – dijo Serena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Serena me asustas – dijo Lita – nunca has sido tu así.

- Ya Lita, pero si no hubiera cambiando hace tiempo que ese tipo se hubiera aprovechado de mi – dijo Serena con ojos escépticos.

- Bueno¿nos vamos bombón? – dijo Seiya, que ya no soportaba más esa conversación, ese tipo le caía cada vez peor.

- Si bueno chicas, hasta mañana – dijo Serena despidiéndose de sus amigas.

- Adios Serena – dijo Amy mientras notaba la mirada de Taiki sobre ella.

- Adiós Serena – dijo Mina – que duermas bien Yaten – al decir esto le guiñó un ojo, cosa que hizo que Yaten se ruborice.

- Que descances – dijeron Lita y Ray.

Todos se iban a sus respectivas casas, mientras Serena y los chicos caminaban rumbo a su departamento…

- Vaya Serena, parece que a lo tonto a lo tonto tienes un pretendiente – dijo Taiki – al menos tienes la certeza de que el siempre estará ahí.

- Taiki, no me hagas poner más mala de lo que ya estoy – dijo Serena – si no fuera porque trabajamos juntos hace tiempo que le habría mando a hacer puñetas. Hablando de pretendientes, que vais a hacer con Mina y Amy – dijo Serena a Taiki y Yaten, los cuales se pusieron rojos – yo que ustedes no perdería el tiempo, con la de chicos que andarán tras ellas…

- Cabeza de bombón tiene razón – dijo Seiya.

- Ya Seiya tu calla, tú también no deberías perder el tiempo, ya has visto lo de hoy – dijo Yaten mirando a Seiya.

- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Serena.

- De nada bombón.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Una nueva historia"**

**Autora: micku-chan**

**Capítulo 4**

Ya cuando llegaron al departamento de Serena…

- Bueno chicos, aparte de mi habitación hay otras tres más, acomodaros donde queráis – dijo la rubia señalando la ubicación de los otros cuartos – bueno yo me voy a dormir…Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Serena – respondieron los tres jóvenes.

- Vaya Seiya un poco más y te comías a ese tío con la mirada – dijo Yaten poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Déjame en paz quieres – dijo éste enfadado – ese tipo sólo quiere aprovecharse de bombón…

- …¿y quien no? – dijo Yaten pensativo – has visto su figura, es el sueño de cualquier chico… claro que yo…- dijo rápidamente al ver la mirada de Seiya.

- …tienes otros intereses- agregó taiki.

- …no me interesa en lo más mínimo – prosiguió Yaten – bueno yo también me voy a dormir hasta mañana – dijo entrando en la primera habitación.

- Buena idea, adiós Seiya – dijo Taiki entrando en la habitación contigua a la de Yaten.

Seiya también iba a irse a dormir cuando, la necesidad de estar a solas con Serena lo venció y justo iba a abrir su puerta cuando de pronto…

- ¡RINGG!

- Si dígame

_- Hola Serena soy Darien_

- ¿Darien¿qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Serena mientras su mirada se entristecía poco a poco.

_- Pues verás, es que el otro día quería decirte algo, pero como te fuiste corriendo… veras, yo aún te quiero, y que me di cuenta de que lo de Akane no fue más que un error._

- ¡Cómo te atreves Darien! – dijo Serena mientras soltaba ya unas lagrimas – Yo sufrí mucho ¿sabes, no podía creer lo que me pasaba, tenía la esperanza de que volvieras a quererme, pero esa ilusión ya murió junto con el amor que sentía por ti, no eres más q un mal recuerdo de mi pasado…

_- No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti Serena, yo haré todo lo posible por recuperar tu amor…_

- Darien, solo hazme un favor ¿si? – dijo Serena – olvídame…

_- Pero…_

Serena colgó sin escuchar lo que le iba a decir Darien.

- Ya es tarde Darien, demasiado tarde...

Y se echó en su almohada a llorar, mientras Seiya apretaba los puños, como odiaba ver esa mirada en su bombón, entró y fingió no saber nada

- ¿Qué pasa bombón?

- ¡OH! Seiya – dijo Serena mientras sollozaba y corría a sus brazos. Este sorprendido al ver que la tenía en brazos, le correspondió al abrazo, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir - ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí¿por qué?

Seiya la apartó y la miró a los ojos, con su mano le quitó las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

- No me gusta verte llorar por alguien quien no se merece tu tristeza – dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba nuevamente – Si Darien Chiba intenta acercarse a ti, en el camino se topará conmigo, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño bombón.

- Seiya… -dijo Serena aferrándose más a su pecho – gracias por todo, también por traerme ayer a casa – le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Seiya se sonrojara.

- Esto… yo… no fue nada – pudo conseguir decir eso.

- Claro que sí, de no haber ido por ti, a saber donde estaría ahora.

- No podía dejar a un ángel como tú ahí – dijo Seiya cariñosamente cosa que hizo ruborizar a Serena. Y paso un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente sentían su respirar.

- Bueno bombón me voy a dormir… ¿bombón?

Serena se había quedado profundamente dormida en su pecho, tenía sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura de Seiya.

Seiya, simplemente sonrió y se acostó en su cama. Serena dormía placidamente, noto cómo su cuerpo subía y bajaba lentamente, se preguntó por qué, al abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de alguien, al comprobar que era Seiya se sonrojó y trató de levantarse pero al hacerlo algo no lo dejaba, y vio como los brazos de Seiya estaban sujetando su cintura.

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó Serena, lo cual hizo que Seiya se despertara sobresaltado, pero sin soltar a Serena.

- ¿qué pasa¿qué pasa? – dijo este nervioso mirando a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la rubia que tenía encima.

- Seiya… te importaría soltarme – dijo Serena ya sin inmutarse, Seiya al darse cuenta la soltó de inmediato mientras se sonrojaba.

- Ah! Claro… yo… lo lamento – dijo este ruborizado.

- Déjalo… - dijo Serena – si no te importa voy a cambiarme…

- Claro, claro… yo me voy adentro a…

Mientras en la cocina, Taiki y Yaten estaban desayunando y conversaban de sus "cosas", cuando Serena salía del baño con solo una toalla encima, y Seiya salía de su habitación que estaba al lado del cuarto de baño y sin darse cuenta chocó con Serena, quien pisó la toalla que ella traía y cayó al suelo y Seiya al perder el equilibrio cayó encima de ella, ésta solo llevaba su ropa interior, y Seiya al mirarla se puso como un tomate.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó Serena, Taiki y Yaten asustados fueron a ver que ocurría, y al ver la escena se sonrojaron, Serena en el suelo en paños menores y Seiya sobre ella de un rojo que ni era nada normal en una persona, no podía reaccionar ante lo que contemplaba.

- ¡SEIYA! – gritó Serena ya histérica - ¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE QUITARTE DE MI ENCIMA!

Seiya aún mudo, se levanto rápidamente y le dio su toalla a Serena la cual la tomó deprisa se la puso y voló hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe fuerte.

- ¿Que… qué… qué pasó? - dijo Taiki quien en su mente aún perduraba la imagen de hace poco.

- Nada solo que me choqué con ella y nos caímos – dijo Seiya aun rojo.

- Ya, y justo caes encima de ella y le quitas la toalla ¿no? – dijo Yaten también rojo.

- Oye es la verdad, pisé su toalla sin querer y pues…

- Sí, venga Seiya aunque eso fuera cierto te lo has pasado bien, ahora ya no te oculta nada literalmente… - dijo Yaten pícaramente.

- O te callas o te meto… - dijo Seiya perdiendo la paciencia.

Los tres chicos fueron a seguir desayunando hasta que entró Serena en la cocina con un rostro inexpresivo que preocupa a los chicos.

- Buenos días –dice.

- Hola Serena, oye esto yo… lo de antes… - dice Seiya algo nervioso.

- Tranquilo no pasó nada, olvidado – dice Serena sonriendo cariñosamente, estos le devuelven la sonrisa aliviados, pues pensaban que estaría echa una furia.

- Pero si yo…

- Bueno me voy al trabajo, adiós chicos.

- ¿quieres que te lleve bombón? – pregunta Seiya.

- No hace falta pero gracias – dice Serena mientras les da a los tres un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hace que se sonrojen.

- Es un ángel… … - dijo Yaten suspirando…

- Oye, que es MI ÁNGEL – dijo Seiya medio enfadado.

- Si pero ella no te hace caso… - agregó Taiki.

- Bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Yaten.

- Cosas llamadas ¿Mina Aino? – preguntó Taiki.

- Tu sabrás – dijo Yaten marchándose de casa…

Yaten se dirigió a casa de Mina.

- Hola soy Yaten Kou¿está Mina? – dijo el joven.

- Si enseguida baja – dijo la madre de la chica.

Yaten se quedó esperando medio nervioso, pues se daba cuenta ahora de lo enamorado que estaba de Mina, pero cuanto se lamentaba no haberle hecho caso antes, temía que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Hola Yaten! – dijo la voz de una chica - ¿cómo tu por aquí?

- Hola Mina –dijo Yaten esbozando una sonrisa – pues ya vez, me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo…

- ¡Claro! – dijo la chica muy emocionada – hoy no tengo clases que suerte – dijo cogiéndose del brazo de Yaten, cosa que le agradó al chico.

- Genial, que te parece si vamos a tomar un refresco a la heladería.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno y cuéntame que has hecho en todo este tiempo – preguntó Yaten, estaban ya sentados tomándose un refresco.

- Pues verás, después de que os marcharais, terminamos la preparatoria y cada una entramos en la universidad pero en facultades distintas, yo cogí laboratorio de imagen personal, Lita hostelería, Ray cogió psicología, Amy informática y Serena pues ya sabrás lo que pasó…

- Si, pero me alegro de que ya esté mejor. Bueno y tu que, supongo que ya tendrás novio…

- Ja ja ja ja más quisiera – dijo Mina algo triste – la verdad es que no, sin embargo hay alguien… pero claro no estoy segura de que me corresponda.

- ¿Así? – dijo Yaten ya con la esperanza perdida, a Mina ya le gustaba alguien más y no podía hacer nada – se puede saber de quien se trata acaso le conozco.

- Ya lo creo – respondió la joven – es un chico guapo, muy tímido, pero cariñoso, en resumen es una… estrella fugaz – dijo Mina mirando a Yaten, y agregó - mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado Yaten Kou yo aún…

Yaten no la dejó terminar, pues ni bien escuchar lo último se acercó la tomó por la cintura y la besó tiernamente, Mina se sorprendió que creyó por un momento se trataba de un sueño, pero luego reaccionó y le correspondió al beso. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Yaten dijo…

- Mina te quiero, más que a mi vida, y no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que tu también sientas lo mismo que yo, por un momento pensé que todo estaba ya perdido. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Mina no daba crédito a lo que oía y se abalanzó a los brazos de Yaten, este la abrazó con dulzura, no cabía en si de felicidad, mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos – No sabes que feliz soy mi Yaten…

- Mina no se que haría sin ti…

Mientras en otra parte...

- Como te decía mi bella dama ¿qué día será en el que me permitiréis cortejarla? Si me permitís el atrevimiento.

- Cuando los burros vuelen – dijo una Serena algo perturbada – Haber niño que me olvides, si no quieres que pasemos de ser buenos amigos a simples compañeros de trabajo.

- ¡No eso no! No me apartéis de vuestro lado mi damisela – dijo Raúl, mientras caminaban por la calle, ya había terminado el ensayo – no podría vivir lejos de vos… ¿qué haría yo sin mi ángel guardián¿sin mi musa¿sin la luz que me ilumina siempre?... ¿sin…

- Que cruz…

- ¡Hola cabeza de bombón! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Haruka¡Michiru!

- ¿Qué tal Serena? -preguntó Michiru

- Pues si no fuera por el incordio que está a mi lado estaría bien – dijo esta.

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Haruka, algo celosa.

- Soy su novio – dijo Raúl alegremente.

- ¿QUÉ! – dijeron las dos chicas algo extrañadas.

- ¡RAUL NO EMPECEMOS! – chilló Serena ya sin contener más la paciencia, Haruka y Michiru la miraron alarmadas – chicas el es solo un compañero de trabajo - mirándolo mordazmente.

- Ah vaya… - dijo Michiru algo sorprendida.

- Por cierto, este sábado es mi primera actuación aquí en Tokio¿vendréis verdad? – preguntó Serena con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Claro que si bombón – dijo Haruka sonriendo.

- Bueno tomad tengo entradas para todas – dijo Serena, entregándoles una par de entradas a las chicas –

- Gracias Serena – le sonrió Michiru.

- Bueno chicas yo me voy al templo a entregarles las entradas a las demás, hasta el sábado – dijo la rubia despidiéndose.

- ¡Eh! Mi bella dama espéreme… - dijo Raúl al ver que Serena se marchaba, se dirigió a Haruka y Michiru – hasta otra mis bellas damas – guiñándoles descaradamente.

- Que tío mas raro – dijo Haruka entre desconcertada, ese tío no le inspiraba confianza.

- No debería de extrañarte que Serena tenga a un montón de tíos tras ella – dijo Michiru pícaramente.

- Oye, no digas eso…

Serena había conseguido librarse de Raúl diciéndole que tenía que ir a su torre para peinarse el cabello, cosa que a Raúl dado su comportamiento medieval, aceptó sin ningún pero.

- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo Serena entrando en el templo Hikawa - ¿qué tal?

- Serena – dijo Ray contenta – pasa como tú por aquí.

- ¿Y dónde te has dejado a Raúl? – preguntó Mina – lo tienes loquiiiiito…

- ¡Mina! – dijeron todas a la vez.

- Bueno, es que como este sábado es mi primera actuación en Tokio, pues venía a traeros las entradas, si queréis venir claro…

- Iremos todas – dijo Lita sonriendo amablemente.

- Pero claro que estaremos ahí Serena – dijo Amy sonriendo – eres nuestra amiga…

- Gracias chicas – dijo Serena – tomas es el sábado a las 8 de la noche no faltéis y…

Serena no acabó de terminar lo que iba a decir porque alguien más había entrado al templo, era ese chico de ojos azules y cabello negro…

- Hola Serena – dijo.

- Darien… - Dijo Serena sin saber que decir – ¿que haces tu aquí?

- Supuse que estarías aquí, quiero hablar contigo…

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por Serena puesto que sabían que el ver a Darien le afectaba mucho.

- Darien es mejor que te vayas – dijo Ray apresuradamente.

- Ray sólo quiero hablar con Serena un momento y no me iré hasta no hacerlo – dijo Darien decidido.

- Está bien… - dijo Serena ya era hora de hacerle frente y dejar de huir. Salió fuera y tras de ella iba Darien.

- ¿Qué quieres Darien? – dijo Serena fríamente.

- Serena, yo aún te quiero¿podrás perdonarme algún día todo el daño que te hice? – dijo Darien tristemente.

- Darien, si dándote mi perdón conseguiré que me dejes en paz te lo doy…

- No Serena yo quiero volver contigo, lo pasado no fue más que un error, yo se que muy en el fondo aun me amas como yo a ti.

- ¡Tú que sabes de lo que yo sienta! – dijo una llorosa Serena – me hiciste mucho daño Darien, no te odio, pero tampoco te quiero ya, simplemente quiero que me dejes en paz, por favor déjame ya descansar…

- Serena por favor, perdóname, pero no me niegues al menos una segunda oportunidad.

- No puedo dar segundas oportunidades a alguien a quien yo ya no quiero, hasta nunca Darien Chiba.

- Pero Darien no la dejó marchar la detuvo por un brazo, y luego la tomó por la cintura quería sentir nuevamente sus labios pero esto hizo que Serena llorara aun mas.

- Darien suéltame por favor, me haces mas daño…

- No Serena quiero demostrarte que yo aún te amo…

- ¡Sueltala! – dijo una voz. Darien se percató que venían Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, pero no quiso soltar a Serena - ¿eres sordo? he dicho que la sueltes – dijo Seiya cada vez más furioso.

- No te metas en esto, esto es entre Serena y yo - de pronto Darien recibió una bofetada de parte de Serena, que seguía llorando.

- Darien, olvídate de mí, de que alguna vez te ame, olvida que existo por favor y entonces te perdonaré… - acto seguida Serena cae inconsciente en el suelo, Darien iba a cogerla pero Seiya se le adelantó.

- ¡Bombón¿qué te pasa? – dijo Seiya mientras la cargaba en sus brazos – Será menor llevarla dentro. Y tu Chiba, te lo advierto no te acerques más a ella¿no ves que le haces daño?

- No me daré por vencido… - dijo Darien marchándose.

Chicas, bombón se ha vuelto a desmayar – dijo Seiya preocupado, habían entrado al templo y recostaron a Serena en la cama de Ray, luego todos se sentaron, Serena tenía mal aspecto.

- Esto ya no es normal, es la tercera vez que Serena se desmaya – dijo Ray preocupada.

- Lo curioso es que las tres veces Darien estaba presente – dijo Taiki pensativo.

- ¿tú crees que él tenga algo que ves? – preguntó Amy.

- Bueno yo otra razón no le veo… - dijo Lita.

- Pero por qué tiene que pasarle esto a ella – dijo Seiya tristemente.

- Yo os diré por que – dijo una voz desde la entrada del templo.

- ¡LUNA! – dijeron todos, detrás de ella estaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna y Artemis.

- Sentaos por favor y les explicaré lo que le sucede a Serena…

Todos se sentaron y fijaron su atención en la gata, este se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

- Veréis, el cristal de plata ha perdido su brillo, y dado que es ese cristal el que le da fuerzas, pues ella se está debilitando poco a poco…

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – saltó Haruka furiosa – no ha habido ninguna batalla para que se encuentre tan débil como está…

- Por favor déjame terminar, no se trata de que haya o no combatido, veréis el cristal de plata brillaba porque Serena hacía que brille, pero Serena ya no es la misma desde que terminó con Darien, y por ese motivo ya no brilla el cristal y al no brillar ya no puede seguir suministrándole fuerzas a Serena…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es el amor que Serena sentía por Darien, lo que hacía brillar al cristal de plata? – dijo Michiru.

- Así es…

- Entonces… eso quiere decir que… - dijo Mina

- ¿Que a menos que Serena vuelva a querer a Darien se seguirá debilitando hasta morir? – dijo Ray

- No necesariamente – dijo Luna triste – simplemente es el hecho de que Serena vuelva a amar a alguien no tiene porque ser Darien, pero claro, con el hecho de que ella ame a ese alguien no basta, pues éste también tiene que amar a Serena, ya que ella debe también de sentirse amada…

- No podemos hacerle eso a Serena. Como va a amar ella asÍ porque si… - dijo Setsuna con rabia.

- Princesa… -dijo Hotaru, estaba empezando a llorar.

- No podemos permitir que Serena muera – dijo Yaten abrazando a Mina.

- Pobre Serena – dijo Lita.

- Ella no se merece esto – sollozó Mina.

- Nadie se merece esto – replicó Amy.

Mientras Seiya miraba el rostro de Serena, era un rostro que mostraba una paz infinita, el la amaba, pero ella a él no, por más que Serena lo negara aún amaba a Darien¿o no, Seiya no podía permitir que Serena muriera, decidió que haría todo lo posible por hacer que Serena se enamorara de él, mientras seguía pensando vio como Serena habría poco a poco los ojos, éste se acercó y le sonrió cariñosamente…

- ¿Te encuentras mejor bombón?

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Serena algo aturdida. Al escucharla todos se acercaron a verla.

- Estás en el templo Serena – dijo Ray tratando de sonreír, aunque falló en el intento.

- Serena ¿estás mejor? – preguntó Michiru.

- Por supuesto que sí, por cierto… ¿qué me paso? – dijo Serena – recuerdo que estaba hablando con Darien y de ahí todo me es borroso…

- Solo te desmayaste bombón- dijo Haruka.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – dijo Serena percatándose de sus caras y vio a Luna y Artemis - ¡Luna¡Artemis! Que gusto volver a verles…

- Yo también te extrañé mucho Serena – dijo Luna algo triste.

- Pero bueno¿se puede saber que os pasa?

- Nada, solo que nos asustaste eso es todo – dijo Lita rápidamente.

- ¡tengo una idea! – dijo Serena entusiasmada

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bien hasta aquí el capítulo 4... ¿como voy? (poniendo cara de perrito apaleado) xD no seais duros este es el primer fic q escribo... si se nota lo novata q soy.. weno espero q me dejeis algun _****_Review... hasta otra _**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Una nueva historia"**

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza ahora? – preguntó Haruka curiosa.

- Que os parece si mañana nos vamos a la piscina – sugirió la princesa de la Luna emocionada – así me libraría un poco del estrés que tengo – dijo con una mirada que quería decir Raúl…

- Claro por que no – dijo Seiya – es más creo que es una buena idea…

- Entonces está decidido – dijo Serena alegremente - ¡Bien!

A todos les alegró saber que su princesa se encontrara en mejor estado, sin embargo no podían olvidar las palabras de Luna, esto les causaba una gran congoja… no podían permitir que aquella luz, desapareciera, pero esta vez ellos no podían hacer nada y esa impotencia que ellos sentían era lo que les atormentaban…

- Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde – dijo de repente Seiya, despertando a todos de sus pensamientos – Bombón¿nos vamos a casa?

- Claro que si, estoy agotada – dijo bostezando levemente, y acto seguido cayó dormida en los brazos de Haruka.

- Se está debilitando poco a poco – dijo esta a la vez.

- Tenemos que cuidarla más que nunca – dijo Mina con un rostro que mostraba preocupación.

- Dámela Haruka, la llevaré a su casa – dijo Seiya de inmediato.

- Si claro, y dejar que un pedante como tú se aproveche de su estado… NO – dijo la sailor del viento, a lo cual les apareció una enorme gota de sudor en el resto de los presentes y un rubor en las mejillas de Seiya.

- ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? – preguntó Seiya aun sonrojado.

- No simplemente no me fío de ti – replicó Haruka – yo la llevaré a casa.

- Estoooo Haruka – empezó Lita – creo que Seiya debería de dejarla en su casa pues le pilla muy cerca – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿Cómo de cerca? – preguntó Haruka temiéndose la respuesta.

- Tan cerca, como decir que está solo a… - empezó Yaten simulando que estaba pensando - ¿cinco pasos?

- ¿QUEEEEEE! – saltó una enfadadísima Haruka – eso si que no ustedes se van a ir ahora mismo del departamento de mi princesa.

- Haruka no seas acaparadora – dijo Seiya.

- Kou no me provoques…

- Haruka, creo que si ellos están viviendo con Serena, será porque ella se los habrá pedido¿no es así? – preguntó Michiru a los jóvenes, pues no quería que Haruka se alterara mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Pero Michiru…

- Deja de ser sobre protectora - le dijo Michiru con un tono de orden-

- Pero…

- He dicho que ya basta

- Vaaaale – se dio por vencida la poderosa guerrero de los vientos – pero si me entero Kou que has intentado sobrepasarte con MI PRINCESA… conocerás la furia de Haruka Tenouh.

- Si si venga hasta mañana – dijo Seiya de inmediato, el cual ya llevaba a Serena en brazos y salió corriendo rápidamente de la estancia – adiós chicas.

- Buenos noches a todos – dijo Yaten quien dio un fugaz beso a Mina en los labios.

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Taiki.

- Oye Mina que fue ese beso – preguntó una desconcertada Ray.

- ¿Beso¿cual beso? – dijo Mina haciéndose la loca.

- El BESO que vimos que te dio Yaten justo antes de marcharse – saltó Lita entre sorprendida y enfadada por el hecho de que su amiga no les dijera nada.

- Hace frío y es tarde… ¡adiós chicas! – dijo Mina saliendo rápidamente del templo.

- Vaya, al parecer a Mina no le va del todo mal – dijo Ray.

- Mamá- Setsuna tengo sueño – dijo de pronto Hotaru abrazando a la sailor del tiempo.

- Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Haruka tomando en brazos a una cansada Hotaru.

- Es verdad ya es tarde, Lita Amy¿por qué no os quedáis a dormir? – preguntó la sacerdotisa – ya es tarde para que os marchéis solas a casa.

- Tienes razón, yo me quedo¿y tú Amy? – preguntó Lita.

- Bueno…

El sol brillaba con fuerza, se reflejaba en el agua cristalina que reposaba tranquilamente en la superficie de la piscina, hasta que un cuerpo cayó de improvisto en el agua provocando pequeñas ondas circulares.

- Jajajajaja – se reía Mina, al ver como cierto peliblanco asomaba su cabeza desde la piscina – eso te pasa Yaten Kou por retar a la diosa del amor y la belleza – dijo Mina alegremente.

- Eso ya lo veremos Mina – dijo Yaten sonriendo malévolamente, salió de la piscina y como una estrella fugaz persiguió por todo el área en el que se encontraban a la gran diosa Venus.

- Estos dos¿quién diría que terminarían juntos? – preguntó Ray la cual estaba con un biquini negro sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con un libro en las manos.

- Es verdad, si son como el agua y el aceite – dijo Lita que llevaba un bañador de cuerpo entero verde con flores amarillas.

- Ya pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen – sentenció Amy quien se hallaba sumida en la lectura de un libro de informática.

- O sea, que tu no tienes posibilidades con Taiki – dijo Serena pensativa, lo que provocó que Amy se sonrojara – sois tan parecidos.

- Hay Serena que cosas dices… - corroboró una Amy rojísima.

Mientras muy cerca de ahí, se hallaban Haruka y un Seiya muy concentrados (N/A¿Seiya concentrado? O.o). Se podía ver como ambas personas se miraban desafiantemente, no perdían el contacto visual, de un momento a otro Seiya perdió los papeles y…

- ¡Ya no puedo más! – gritó Seiya parpadeando al fin, después de un intenso minuto.

- Vaya, que débil eres Kou – dijo Haruka socarronamente.

- Haruka que bajo has caído – dijo Michiru, la cual se hallaba recostada encima de un flotador sobre la piscina, a su lado se hallaban Hotaru y Setsuna – como puedes dejarte picar por un crío…

- Michiru, simplemente quería demostrar que mis condiciones físicas son superiores a las de este individuo – dijo Haruka orgullosamente.

- Claro y no hay mejor manera de demostrarlo que ver quien aguanta más sin pestañear – replicó Michiru poniéndose las gafas de sol.

- ¿Perdona? – dijo Seiya - ¡Yo no soy ningún crío! – dicho esto empezó a berrear.

- Si claro – soltó Yaten el cual llevaba en brazos a una Mina mojada – Seiya¿cuándo maduraras?

- Déjame pensar – dijo Seiya, poniendo una mano en su mentón – pues cuando… ¡cuando tu logres parir una pantera negra! – a todos se les asomó una gota de sudor en sus cabeza.

- Más tonto y no nace – se dijo para sí mismo una calmada Serena la cual no levantaba la vista de su libro, pero esto llegó a los oídos de Seiya, el cual mostró una sonrisa llena de malicia y se acercó lentamente a Serena, quién no se percató de que Seiya se estaba acercando hasta que lo tuvo a solo dos palmos de ella - ¿se le ofrece algo "señor" Kou? – preguntó Serena en un tono algo sensual, aun con la vista fija en el libro.

- Bueno me preguntaba si esta encantadora camarera me podría traer un tekila… - dijo Seiya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si claro… ya que estamos también algo para picar no te digo… - dijo Serena sin inmutarse leyendo tranquilamente.

- Vaya, parece que tendré que usar otros métodos de persuasión… - se dijo un Seiya pensativo. Luego se acercó y quedó a unos milímetros del cuello de Serena… la dama del viento al ver tal "acercamiento" voló y tomó a su princesa en brazos alejándolo de ese don Juan.

- ¡Haber que corra el aire! – dijo molesta.

- Cuando tu no Haruka arruinándome el momento – dijo Seiya con un puchero significativo.

- ¡Pero bueno!... parezco mas un objeto que una persona – se quejó Serena que seguía en brazos de Haruka – ¿Haruka Tenouh tendría la amabilidad de soltarme? Se defenderme de cualquier patán que se me acerque – al decir esto miro a asesinamente a Seiya.

- Es verdad, pero como dice el dicho más vale prevenir que perder la vida en un segundo – dijo Mina.

- Ahh! – dijeron todos con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Querida así no es el refrán – dijo Yaten con una mirada significativa dirigida a su novia.

- Bueno la idea es algo así - concluyó sailor Venus.

Depués de esto pasaron una tarde tranquila, comieron y luego descansaron un rato tomando el sol, Michiru se hallaba tumbada junto con Haruka en dos cómodas hamacas aparentemente durmiendo puesto que Haruka no quitaba la vista del según ella del "paleto" de Seiya (N/A Ò.Ó ¡HARUKAAAAAA!), por otro lado Amy se hallaba inmersa jugando al ajedrez con Taiki, el cual no podía quitar la vista de Amy haciendo que ésta se sintiera algo incomoda lo que provocaba el que haga jugadas realmente malas… Yaten y Mina flirteando descaradamente (N/A haber par de babosos iros a un hotel! . U), Ray, Lita, Setsuna y Hotaru nadaban apaciblemente en la piscina, y por último Seiya no dejaba de insinuarse a Serena, la cual no le hacía el menor caso pues aun seguía leyendo su libro (N/A ò.Ó esto si que es rarísisisisismo Serena leyendo todo el sacrosanto día!).

- Pero lo cierto era que Serena no prestaba la más mínima atención a su lectura tenía una lucha interna con sus pensamientos…

_- ¿Qué hago¿Por qué me siento así¿Qué me haz hecho que no hago más que pensar en ti? Sin embargo… tampoco dejo de pensar en él… estoy a punto de estallar… pero no puedo permitir que me vuelvan a hacer daño… no soportaría volver a sufrir… ¿qué voy a hacer? Madre en estos momentos es cuando más necesitaría de tus consejos…_

- Tierra llamado a Serena Tsukino ¡cambio! – escuchó que le gritaron a Serena haciendo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón…. ¿Qué me decías Seiya? – Preguntó al ver que Seiya traía un gran puchero haciendo que Serena se sintiera peor aun – estoo lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas…

- No nada cosas sin importancia… - concluyó Seiya.

- Vaya Serena por más que cambias físicamente, siempre serás la misma niña ingenua que no veías como Seiya co…- empezó a decir Mina desde lejos pero rápidamente fue callada por Lita, Ray, Amy y Michiru las cuales la tiraron a la piscina y empezó nuevamente una guerra acuática.

- Por poco – se dijo Michiru mientras evadía un empujón por parte de Mina para no sumergirse totalmente en el agua.

- Mina tu si que no tienes remedio – dijo Ray hundiendo la cabeza de la rubia totalmente en el agua.

- Si Mina nunca cambiaras – replicó Lita impidiendo que Mina asomara la cabeza por la superficie.

- Si es que tu Mina… eres incorregible – terminó Amy ayudando a Mina a respirar después de unos 40 segundos sin poder respirar.

- ¡Eh!... mas cuidado con mi novia… no quiero ser viudo tan pronto – dijo Yaten con una sonrisa descarada.

- Eso… lo he oído… Yaten Kou – contestó una enojada Mina respirando dificultosamente.

- Bien sabes que lo que he dicho ha sido en broma ¿cierto? – preguntó Yaten con cara de perrito abandonado.

- Lo dicho son tal para cual… - dijo Serena divertida.

De pronto sintió como alguien o mejor dicho algunos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas, Serena no podía dejar de reír… al ver que la rubia se revolcaba en el suelo de risa, la levantaron lentamente dirigiéndola a la piscina y por último la tiraron.

- ¡Eh! – saltó Serena algo enfadada – eso no vale ¿Qué os he hecho?

- Jajajaja nada bombón solo que llevabas todo el día sin mojarte y pues me pareció que te caería bien un gran chapuzón.

- Seiya… - dijo Serena saliendo lentamente de la piscina – de esta no vives para contarlo…

Rápidamente empezó una incansable persecución, Seiya corría todo lo rápido posible, al comienzo la distancia entre él y Serena era muy larga pero poco a poco notó como la rubia le ganaba camino y se acercaba lentamente. Este al ver el "peligro" que se le avecinaba iba de árbol en árbol, cambiando de dirección continuamente, para confundir a la ágil princesa de la Luna, sin embargo ella era demasiado precavida y por ello se fue por una parte en donde no había nada de obstáculos pero antes de poder capturar a Seiya este de un alto se metió en la piscina salpicando a Serena…

- Eres un tramposo y un cobarde – dijo Serena.

- No simplemente soy precavido – respondió Seiya.

- Si si lo que tu digas…. ¿Quién diría que el gran, talentoso y famosísimo Seiya Kou tendría miedo de una insignificante chica como yo – dijo Serena con una sonrisa de victoria lo cual no agradó para nada a Seiya y nuevamente empezó la persecución con la única diferencia de que el perseguidor y perseguido habían cambiado los papeles… pero esta vez Serena quien ya estaba algo cansada corrió hacia el otro extremo de la piscina pero al voltear para ver la distancia que la separaba de Seiya, chocó con alguien y estuvo a punto de caerse a la piscina, sin embargo alguien la cogió en el último momento quedando atrapada en los brazos de su "salvador".

- Deberías tener más cuidado jovencita – dijo una voz que puso los pelos de punta a Serena¿cómo podría tener tan mala suerte? – pero vaya que tenemos aquí… a mi ángel favorito y en mis brazos.

- ¡Raúl, gracias por cogerme pero ya puedes soltarme – dijo Serena tratando de no enfadarse.

- ¿Y perder el grato momento de tener a mi hermosa doncella en brazos? – replicó Raúl – Dios me libre…

- ¡Oye! – dijo un Seiya algo agitado de tanto correr - ¡suelta a mi bombón!

- Como que tu bombón – preguntó Raúl – de tu nada bill bellaco esta damisela cayó en mis brazos, después de todo mis plegarias fueron escuchadas por el altísimo– al decir esto mostró una sonrisa llena de alegría con estrellitas en ojos.

- ¡Haber¿pero que os habéis creído¡YO NO SOY DE NADIE! – saltó Serena ya acalorada.

Al escuchar esos gritos Haruka rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaban los dos jóvenes y vio que uno de ellos tenía a Serena agarrada, lo cual provocó que se enfureciera.

- Haber tu, suelta de una buena vez a Serena – dijo Haruka tratando de controlar su temperamento y no golpear a ese tipo de una vez por todas.

- Vaya parece que hoy es el día de acosen a Serena – dijo Lita sonriendo levemente.

- Esto ya es el colmo – suspiró Serena quien al ver que Raúl preferiría antes tomar veneno que soltarla, levantó el pie y fuertemente lo posó sobre los pies de Raúl (N/A ole ahí! xD)

- ¡AHHHH! – chilló Raúl fuertemente poniéndose a pata coja y saltando a todas partes hasta que cayó en la piscina.

- Raúl ya sabes como me pongo cuando me siento amenazada – retractó Serena con una mirada que reflejaba el deseo de venganza. Mientras un Raúl empapado asomaba la cabeza por la superficie d ela piscina.

- Bien hecho bombón – le felicitó Seiya.

- Y… - empezó Serena volteándose a ver a Seiya algo enojada – que quede bien claro que yo señor Kou no soy propiedad de nadie…. ¿entendido?

- Alto y claro mi comandante – dijo Seiya riendo con una mano en la frente en señal de respeto.

- Bien, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy – dijo de pronto Setsuna – quien vota por irse a casa?

- Estoy de acuerdo – sentenció Serena – y yo que quería disfrutar de un día sin Raúl…

- Bueno vamos, que ya está oscureciendo – dijo Amy que iba del brazo de Taiki (N/A ¿Y estos cuando leñe se ha enrollado que no me he enterado TT3TT)

- ¡Eh! - dijo Raúl que no s ehabía dado cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo - ¿dónde estáis? no me gusta estar solo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wenas! Si lo se… estos caps están de momento algo aburridos… solo pido comprensión TT3TT ya falta poco para la mini acción xDDD eso creo o.O bueno gracias por seguir leyendo el fic de esta maniatica… o nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… duda, preguntas, quejas, tomataso, y demas a ya sabeis donde U… hasta otra!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Una nueva historia "**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

- Pero sabes que a pesar de todo yo… te quiero – lo decía una chica rubia melancólica.

- Lo siento… pero no quiero hacerte más daño – le decía una chico alto, moreno y de pelo castaño.

- ¡NOO! – chillaba Serena – por favor no me dejes… sin ti yo no… yo no… yo no soy nada…

- Adiós mi princesa… - dicho esto el joven se marchó.

- Yo siempre te amaré… – concluyó Serena dejando caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo.

- ¡Muy bien! – decía un hombre de avanzada edad – Serena has estado fantástica, espero que por la tarde sea también igual.

- Gracias director - dijo Serena levantándose del suelo.

- Buaaa…. Serena no me gusta que mueras – decía un lloroso Raúl.

- Raúl… dime la verdad ¿te caíste de pequeño cierto? – interrogaba una Serena con una gota por la cabeza.

- Es que… es que… - rompía a llorar nuevamente el chico atractivo de cabellos azulados – no me gusta buaaaaaaa… siento como si de verdad murieras…

- Raúl… tú si que no me gustas – replicaba el chico de cabellos castaños.

- Dejémosle Jorge este niño es un caso… - dijo Serena cogiendo su bolsa - ¿se acabó el ensayo cierto?

- Si Serena – le decía el director (N/A no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se llama xD) – vaya veo que tienes prisa.

- Bueno no exactamente, es que la verdad si… bueno nos vemos luego ¡Adiós a todos! – dicho esto la chica abandonó la estancia.

- ¡Mi dulce dama espéreme! – dijo Raúl a punto de irse cuando…

- A no de eso nada señorito – lo reprochó Jorge – tú me prometiste que me acompañarías a buscar unos libros… y ya de paso dejas un poco en paz a Serena.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros se un hombre y cumple tu palabra.

- Pero…

- Como no me acompañes… me encargaré personalmente de alejarte de Serena.

- Pero… - decía con un puchero irresistible.

- Bien no quería llegar a esto pero, no me dejas alternativa, o me acompañas o le enseño a Serena "tus fotos" de tu mala época…

- ¡NOOOOO! – saltó Raúl – vale te acompaño TT3TT… que malo que eres…

* * *

Mientras en el departamento de Serena…

- ¡Yaten ya estás haciendo tus últimas oraciones! – decía un Seiya furioso mientras perseguía a su hermano por todo el departamento, el cual llevaba una hoja en la mano.

- "Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche… (N/A ¡oh! mi Pablo Neruda xD… solo me se el comienzo u.ù) - leía Yaten la hoja que traía en manos mientras escapaba de Seiya – por dios hermano que cursiladas son estas…

- ¡YATEN! – Seiya por fin le cogió y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello presionándolo levemente haciendo que Yaten sacara la lengua (anda como los Simpsons xD) y así pudo quitarle la hoja, pero incluso al tenerla seguía "ahorcándolo", en eso que tocan el timbre y Taiki va a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a Amy y Mina, esta última al ver el estado de su novio corre rápidamente a socorrerlo de las garras de Seiya…

- ¡oh! mi pobre Yaten – dice mientras da un empujón a Seiya que lo hace tirar al suelo y abraza a Yaten - ¿estás bien?

- ¡Mina! – dice Yaten con un gran puchero – ese animal estaba estrangulándome…snif snif

- No te preocupes acá está la gran diosa del amor y la belleza y no permitiré que nada ni nadie ataque a mi novio… excepto yo jiijiji…

- ¬¬… eso me tranquiliza – dice Yaten.

- Vaya hermanito que bajo has caído… - dice Seiya en tono provocador – refugiarte en los brazos de una mujer para impedir que yo te estrangule…

- Ò.Ó ¡SEIYA VAS A MORIR! – una furiosa Mina se abalanza sobre un sorprendido Seiya y empieza atacarle con los dedos estaba… haciéndole… cosquillas (xD).

- Jajajaja Mina… jajajaja pa-para…jajajajaja – se revolcaba Seiya por el suelo.

- O no Seiya Kou, no hasta que prometas no meterte mi adorado Yaten – le dice Mina mientras le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen, por otro lado Yaten reía divertido con la escena mientras Amy y Taiki conversaban alegremente sentados en el sofá.

- Que cruz… - suspiraron ambos jóvenes al ver el comportamiento de esos tres.

* * *

Serena se hallaba caminando por las calles de Tokio, estaba un poco nerviosa y perturbada, ella lo aludía a la presentación de ayer, sin embargo había otras cosas que perturbaban su mente, en especial desde ayer…ayer cuando recibió esa llamada…

-.-.-.-Flasback-.-.-.-.-

_Ella se hallaba en su habitación repasando su guión, pues mañana sería su primera función en Tokio y estaba algo nerviosa, Los chicos había salido pues tenían una sesión de fotos y luego dos de ellos irían a ver a sus novias, se hallaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que le sobresaltó el sonido de su teléfono móvil._

_- ¿diga? _

_-¿Serena?_

_- Ah… Darien ¿qué deseas?_

_- Necesito hablar contigo, pero preferiría que sea en persona._

_- Ahora no puedo estoy ocupada_

_- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana en el Crow Center a las 12?_

_- De acuerdo, es algo importante?_

_- No se si para ti lo haya dejado de ser pero para mi si lo es…_

_- Bien estaré ahí...adiós_

-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-

¿Para que quería hablar con ella? Esa pregunta… Serena sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero no podía negarse a hablar tranquilamente con Darien, pues por más que lo negara lo extrañaba…si…lo extrañaba, por más que se dijera que no aún lo amaba, por más que intentaba olvidarlo…aún lo recordaba, pero también recordaba el día en que la dejó, y esa era la herida que ella creía sanada pero el solo rememorar ese momento hacía abrirse nuevamente¿por qué no podía olvidar ese recuerdo y regresar con Darien¿sería acaso orgullo?...¿rencor, o acaso ¿temor, tal vez eso era temor…temor a que le vuelvan a hacer daño que en caso de que ocurriera esta vez si que no lo soportaría, Serena sin darse cuenta le había llegado a temer al amor, pues desde que Darien la dejó asocia el amor con el dolor, y ese era precisamente el motivo por el no que había vuelto a enamorarse, su corazón aun resentido, no toleraría sufrir otra vez…

Miró su reloj apenas y faltaba un minuto para las 12, y ya estaba a punto de llegar a la cafetería, esbozó una sonrisa recordando su "puntualidad" anterior, si que había cambiado y este era uno de los momentos en que ese cambio era más notorio, abrió al puerta y con la mirada buscó a ese chico, al no encontrarlo, se dirigió a una mesa junto a la ventana y esperó…

No tuvo que esperar mucho pues a los tres minutos, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando lugar a un apuesto joven que ni bien divisó a la rubia se fue directamente hacia ella.

- Hola Serena – le saludó cortésmente besando la mano de Serena.

- Ah… ho-hola Darien – le respondió Serena algo nerviosa por el saludo.

- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? – le preguntó tratando de disimular lo sorprendido que estaba por verla ahí puntual.

- No llegué hace unos minutos – le sonrió Serena.

- Me alegro – esperaron un poco hasta que pidieron algo para tomar.

- …y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó Serena de contarle, todo lo que había hecho cuando se fue de Tokio.

- Bueno me alegra que te fue bien después de… ya sabes.

- No sigas por ahí por favor Darien – dice Serena lo más calmadamente posible – mejor dime… ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Pues veras…

- Espero que no sea lo mismo Darien porque si es así ya sabes mi respuesta.

- ¡No! Eso no es Serena, solamente quería que quedásemos al menos como amigos…

- Por mi no hay problema Darien, siempre y cuando no intentes nada por favor.

- Tranquila no haré nada que tú no quieras, solo quiero tu amistad Serena, ya que tu amor lo perdí…

- S-si – dijo algo insegura, cosa que lo notó Darien – bueno tengo que irme, estoy algo cansada y tengo que estar lista para esta noche.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ah, se me olvidó decirte, esta noche daré mi primera actuación en uno de los teatro de Tokio, será a las 8 toma – dijo dándole un invitación – me alegraría mucho que fueras.

- Ten por seguro que ahí estaré, adiós princesa.

- Hasta luego Darien.

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a Darien, mientras este le seguía con la vista analizando todas y cada una de las palabras de la rubia, algo en su interior crecía, al oír la dudosa respuesta de Serena, aun tenía esperanzas de poder recuperarla y esta vez no la decepcionaría, bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de su café, pagó la cuenta y se marchó a si departamento.

Mientras Serena, quien algo más alegre por recuperar la amistad con Darien llega a su departamento, cuando entra oía unos gritos, eran nada más y nada menos Mina, Yaten y Seiya que se hallaban jugando al parchís y al parecer Seiya había comido una de las fichas de Mina, ellos al ver que Serena estaba en la puerta corrieron rápidamente hasta ella para saludarla.

- ¡Hola Sere! – le dijo Mina mientras le abrazaba - ¿qué tal el ensayo?

- ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó – pues bien terminó a las 11:30.

- ¡Bombón! – dijo Seiya – pero si son casi la 1¿dónde has estado metida?

- Seguro que Serena tenía una cita con Raúl – dijo Yaten, cosa que enfureció mucho a Seiya.

- No, lo que pasa es que Darien me llamó ayer y…

- ¡QUE! – gritó Seiya más furioso aún -¿te ha hecho algo ese cretino?

- Pero…- empezó Serena.

- ¡Serena tu dilo que si te hizo algo se las verá con nosotros no permiti…

- ¡ALTO! – gritó Serena al ver que no la dejaban hablar – no simplemente me llamó para vernos hoy día eso es todo – dijo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Y que quería Sere? – preguntó Mina tranquilamente.

- Ah nada sólo quería que volvamos…

- ¿Has vuelto con él? – preguntó inmediatamente Seiya.

- Que volvamos a ser amigos! – concluyó Serena algo exasperada – estoy cansada, me voy a tomar una siesta y luego me iré al teatro, buenas tardes – dicho esto se fue inmediatamente a su habitación algo enojada.

- Pero bombón…

- ¿Estarás contento no Seiya? – le reprocha Yaten – si no la hubieras interrumpido no se habría enojado.

- No Yaten, hay algo más – dijo pensativa Mina – ella no es de las personas que se enfadan rápidamente, tranquilo Seiya, seguro que son los nervios de la función – le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Espero que sea eso…

- Bien Seiya Kou sigamos con el juego que tú no te vas a librar de la fantástica Mina Aino, ya verás que yo ganaré.

- Sigamos…

Unas horas más tarde.

- ¡Rápido, Seiya despierta a Serena que va a llegar tarde a la función – decía Yaten, se habían quedado dormidos y se les pasó la hora ya solo faltaba media hora para la función de Serena, Mina se había ido a su casa a arreglarse y ya quedaron en encontrarse en el teatro. Seiya rápidamente tocó la puerta de Serena, pero al no obtener respuesta la abrió sin más.

- Bombón te quedaste dormida debes darte prisa si no llegarás tar…de – no había nadie en la habitación se dio cuenta que la cama estaba intacta y ella no era de las personas que arreglaban su cama después de haber descansado, se dio cuenta que había una nota, algo que preocupó a Seiya y temeroso la tomó.

Era una nota, podía distinguir claramente la caligrafía de Serena.

_Siento mucho lo de esta tarde, sólo estaba alterada y algo nerviosa por la función, espero y me perdones, nos vemos luego con cariño…_

_Serena._

El joven esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, guardándose la nota en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Yaten ya se fue, venga vamos que llegaremos tarde.

- De acuerdo Taiki ya ha bajado nos está esperando.

- Vamos.

* * *

Mientras en el teatro, para ser más exactos entre los bastidores una joven de cabellos de oro corría de un lado para otro muy nerviosa, todos sus compañeros no hacías más que observarla, no sólo por su comportamiento, no, más que nada por su aspecto…un precioso vestido en tonos azules pasteles cubría su esbelta figura, era un vestido que marcaba las curvas superiores siendo todo suelto desde sus caderas hacia abajo, llegaba prácticamente al suelo, sus brazos eran tapados por unas finas mangas largas que terminaban en campana, sus hombros estaban desnudos, el escote del vestido era tal que podía apreciarse el nacimiento de sus pechos, y sus cabellos, corrían sueltos libremente por su espalda, ligeramente rizados y con una corona de flores. Su rostro levemente maquillado denotaba el nerviosismo que sentía.

- ¡Ah! Lo voy a hacer mal estoy segura…- dijo Serena mientras seguía andando de un lado para otro.

- Serena tranquila, no se por que te pones así, si ya has actuado antes – intentaba calmarla Jorge, quien llevaba un traje de caballero de la edad media,

- Chicos prepárense que empezamos en diez minutos – les anunció el director.

En las afueras del teatro, la gente no cesaba de entrar, felizmente los chicos llegaron con 20 minutos de antelación y entraron cuando no había demasiadas personas, para su sorpresa las entradas que les dio Serena eran en uno de los palcos más próximos al escenario, pero su sorpresa fue mayor aún cuando al llegar al palco ver que ya había alguien más ahí.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó inmediatamente Seiya.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Kou – le respondió Darien – pues solo que Serena me invitó eso es todo… por cierto buenas noches.

Todos miraron extrañados a Darien¿cómo es que Serena no les hubiera avisado que vendría, inmediatamente tomaron asiento; era un palco con capacidad para doce personas, los asientos estaban repartidos en dos filas, en la fila de atrás se sentaron: Haruka, Michiru, Taiki, Amy, Yaten y Mina y en la fila de delante: Darien, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Setsuna y Seiya el cual estaba tan o incluso más disgustado por la presencia de Darien que los demás y no hacía nada para disimularlo hasta que otra cosa atrajo su atención… Se subieron los telones del escenario, revelando a una hermosa joven recostada en un amplia cama, aquella joven…de una belleza indescriptible, se podría decir que el vestido que portaba realzaba aun mas su hermosura, parecía que estaba profundamente dormida, sus cabellos corrían libremente sobre la cama, todo le público se quedó estático ante lo escena que veían, la joven lentamente abrió los ojos…la función había empezado.

Todos sus amigos se quedaron maravillados ante el cambio de Serena, dos de ellos aún más (N/A quienes serán u.ú xD), este era uno de esos momentos en que el título de princesa de la Luna quedaba mas a la vista. Serena por su parte sentía como los nervios la abandonaban poco a poco, cada acto, cada movimiento, cada palabra…estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí, dando cierto toque enigmático a la obra; todo iba estupendamente hasta que presenciaron la última escena, ver eso les partió el corazón, sentían como las advertencias que les había dado Luna se escenificaban, lo que podía suceder si Serena no amaba nuevamente, Serena se encontraba ya en el suelo…todo el mundo se ponía de pie y aplaudía fuertemente, el telón se bajó, sus compañeros no salían del trance del haber visto así a Serena, reaccionaron cuando nuevamente apareció en escena de pie junto con el resto del equipo, esta vez se unieron al aplauso y sonrieron melancólicamente.

- Venga chicos – les despertó Hotaru de sus pensamientos – tenemos que ir a ver a la princesa para felicitarla.

- Tienes razón pequeña – dijo Betuna pasando su brazo por su hombro y dirigiéndose a los camerinos.

- Vamos – les siguió Seiya.

- Oigan – dijo de pronto Ray - ¿sintieron o mismo que yo? En el último acto…tuve un mal presentimiento…

- Si Ray todos los sentimos – respondió Haruka – no soportaría que esa imagen se hiciera realidad.

- Tranquila Haruka, no permitiremos que eso suceda – la calmó Michiru.

- Bueno démonos prisa antes de que la prensa la acapare…

Dentro de los bastidores

- ¡RAÜL¡VEN ACA MALDITO COBARDE! – una furiosa Serena corría persiguiendo a un intimidado Raúl, por toda la estancia, este según su justificación había tirado la ropa de Serena al contenedor de la basura, pues a criterio suyo el vestido que portaba Serena en esos momentos realzaba el título que Raúl le había dado de "bella dama", gota que colmó a Serena, quien mientras le perseguía en su mente no dejaban de pasar diversas imágenes de tortura humana, cada última mas sádica que la anterior - ¡ esta si que te la has ganado!

- Mi dulce damisela, ese es un comportamiento indecoroso, en tan hermosa princesa – dijo entrecortadamente Raúl haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de su alcance – esto es inconcebible…

- ¿INCONCEBIBLE¡¿INCONCEBIBLE¡INCONCEBIBLE ES TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TE LLEVO AGUANMTANDO! – Serena se hallaba fuera de sí, justo cuando iba a pasar corriendo por la puerta que daba al vestíbulo, ésta se abre, Serena no pudo frenar en el último momento y cayó sobre alguien.

- Que caída más tonta… - dijo la princesa de la Luna sobándose la cabeza.

- Bombón sabía que te era irresistible pero no hasta tal punto de acapararme – dijo una voz de debajo de ella.

- Esto por ser un pedante Kou – dijo Serena mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en el pecho. Y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- Bombón que cruel eres – puchereó Seiya.

- ¿Yo cruel? – le dijo poniendo una cara que reflejaba tal inocencia, como si esa "niña" fuera incapaz de matar siquiera a una mosca.

- Esa es mi gatita – la felicitó Haruka – por cierto hoy has estado magnifica, brillante actuación.

- Gracias Ruka – le sonrió a la guerrero del viento.

- Hasta no parecías tu – agregó Ray.

- No se como tomarme eso mi querida Ray.

- ¿Por cierto Serena a donde ibas con tanta prisa? – le preguntó Michiru.

- ¿DÒNDE SE HA METIDO ESE MLADITO! – chilló de pronto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Se-serena calma – dijo Mina intentando calmar a su histérica compañera – seguro que lo que hizo no fue para tan…

- ¡NO MINA! Ese tonto ya ha alcanzado mis límites, ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima.

- Bueno depende de donde me las pongas Rapunzel – dijo una voz de detrás de los tocadores.

- ¡DE ESTA NO TE ME ESCAPAS! – Serena corría todo lo posible hasta alcanzarlo hasta que…

- Srta. Tsukino el director pide su presencia en el vestíbulo – dijo la maquilladora.

- Pero Kazumi, no me he cambiado y no creo poder hacerlo – dijo mirando a Raúl de manera asesina.

- Lo siento Srta. Tsukino pero el requiere de su presencia para presentarla a los reporteros que exigen verla.

- ¿Reporteros? – dijo asustada Serena – no gracias quiero seguir en el anonimato.

- Vamos Serena, un poco de fama no te hará mal – dijo una entusiasta Mina.

- ¡No quiero¡no quiero! Y perder el derecho a la intimidad, y que me acosen día y noche ¡NO!- dijo la rubia mientras era empujada por sus amigos hasta la puerta del vestíbulo, donde ni bien hizo su aparición, un montón de flashes saltaron a sus ojos.

Seiya veía desde detrás, como era atacada con preguntas de todo tipo, la pobre Serena estaba agobiada, y no entendía nada de todas las preguntas que le lanzaron a la vez. Este dando un suspiro de comprensión se acercó a ella llamando la atención de todos los medios y centrándose en Seiya que se acercó a Serena.

- Disculpen pero mi amiga se encuentra mal y está algo cansada, si nos permiten nos retiramos – dijo pasando una mano alrededor de sus hombros y dirigiéndola dentro, justo cuando iban a entrar…

- Srta. Tsukino ¿el joven Seiya Kou y usted son novios?

- Seiya se quedó confundido con la pregunta, mientras que Serena se paró en seco, Seiya pudo ver como sus ojos empezaron a brillar con cierta ¿malicia, iba a responder pero la rubia se le adelantó.

- Si lo es…

* * *

**_¡Hola! Bien ya estoy de vuelta con este capi... espero y les haya gustado, lo termine mientras comia mi lassaña o q buena que estaba! >. jiji n.nU en fin... espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios... ¿que se traera ahora entre manos la rubita?... ni yo misma lo se ù.ú, eso creo xD bueno..._**

**_Gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews, los contestaré gustosa en el siguiente cap, que ahora tengo que hacer uno piutos ejercicios de mates TToTT ¿alguien me ayuda? ...bueno de todas maneras gracias xD hasta la proxima! _**

**_Michiru-Kou_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Seiya, estaba soñando, vio como la rubia movía los labios pero lo cierto era que, su mente le había traicionado nuevamente ese temor quedó confirmando cuando escuchó las palabras de su amiga.

-Siento mucho desilusionarlos pero no, solo es un gran amigo mío – sonrió delicadamente Serena.

-Srta. Tsukino – preguntó otra reportera - ¿Es verdad que usted va a participar en la subasta benéfica de solteros de mañana?

-¿Qué? – tanto Serena como Seiya estaban sorprendidos, la primera desconcertada y el último hecho una furia¡SU bombón subastada¡Sobre su cadáver!

-Si es cierto, la srta. Tsukino participará mañana – agregó el director sonriendo a las cámaras – Es todo, tenemos que regresar – y tomó a Serena por los hombros y se fueron hacia dentro, Seiya tardó un rato en asimilar lo dicho, al ver que se habían ido él también se retiró. Antes de entrar a los camerinos se oían los inconfundibles gritos de su bombón y Haruka.

-¡Pero como que me/la van a subastar! – gritaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

-Es por una buena causa – susurró el director, un hombre serio y alto, que se hallaba encogido en una esquina de la estancia – lo recaudado se donará a fundaciones benéficas.

-¡Me estás vendiendo como a un objeto! – no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Bueno al menos sabrás que tienes valor alguno – bromeó Rei.

-¡Rei!

-¡Serena que envidia, como quisiera estar en tu lugar! – soñaba Mina, mientras que Yaten la miraba alarmado, definitivamente esa era su novia…

-Mina córtate un poco – le susurró Lita al ver la expresión de Yaten. Ésta rápidamente corrió y se tiró sobre él, llenándole de besos en toda la cara.

-¡Ayyyyyy! Mi ositooooooo sabes que te quiero – le abrazaba tan fuerte, que Yaten pasó por todos y cada uno de los colores posibles.

-S…si…l…l…lo…s-se – agregó como pudo. Los demás se limitaron a reír menos Serena, Haruka y Seiya, que seguían discutiendo con el director.

-Y en el hipotético caso de que aceptara… ¿Qué tendría que hacer exactamente? – cuestionó Serena con los brazos cruzados mirando de manera asesina a su director…

-Oh… no mucho, cenar, hablar un rato con él…y lo que surja – miró a los tres jóvenes con cierta picardía. Lo cual no ayudó a relajar la dura mirada de los tres.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Lo siento Serena, pero no es cuestión de querer, estás obligada a ir, ya confirmé tu asistencia y colaboración…imagina la cantidad de niños que pondrán comer durante un tiempo – el director tenía estrellitas en los ojos - ¿O acaso vas a permitir que se mueran de hambre?

-Eso es chantaje emocional – secundó Haruka, ya que Seiya era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Pero funciona… - agregó el señor al ver la expresión confundida de Serena.

-¿Alguien ha mencionado subasta y Serena? – preguntó Raúl saliendo de su escondite.

-¬¬ Raúl como tu por aquí, no sabes el peligro que está corriendo tu vida al permanecer aquí – Serena no se dejó llevar por la dulce y tierna expresión que tenía el rostro del chico. Quien al ver el mismo temperamento en su ángel decidió marcharse y hablar con ella, estando más calmada.

-¡No voy a permitir que subasten a mi bombón! – fue lo único que logró decir el pelinegro.

-Señor Kou¿No le gustaría participar a usted también en la subasta? – se le encendió la bombilla de la idea a Seiya.

-No, gracias…

-Tenía que intentarlo – sin decir más se fue.

-¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! – pisó fuertemente Serena con un pie en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que haga algo? – Preguntó Haruka siguiendo con la mirada al director – de aquí aun puedo alcanzarlo.

-Haruka Tenouh, usted no va a ningún sitio – dijo tajantemente Michiru, conociendo perfectamente el temperamento de su pareja, cuando de su princesa se trataba.

-Mamá Michiru puedo ir mañana a ver a la princesa – preguntó inocentemente hotaru.

-Me temo que no va a poder ser preciosa – respondió cariñosamente Setsuna.

-¿Por qué? – dijo haciendo pequeños pucheros. Cosa que enterneció a todos, haciendo olvidar a Serena de su problema.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero te prometo que cuando quieras te llevaré al parque de atracciones – sonrió Serena mientras la cargaba - ¿Qué dices?

-¡SII! – saltó contenta la pequeña. Quien diría que aquella dulce y tierna niña, sería la sailor mas poderosa de todas…las sailor de la destrucción. Serena sonrió, pero momentáneamente se apagó su sonrisa al recordar a cierta pequeña de cabellos rosados…cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos.

-Bombón se hace tarde¿nos vamos a casa? – preguntó Seiya, no le agradaba para nada ver aquella tristeza en esos ojos.

-Si... – dijo sin expresión alguna – veré que encuentro para quitarme esto – señaló su vestido.

-Bueno Serena nosotras nos vamos – empezó Mina, quienes tanto ella como Lita, Amy y Rei, ya estaban en la salida.

-Está bien adiós chicas – abrazó a cada una.

-Hasta pronto Sere y felicidades una vez más – dijo Lita.

-Si es verdad nos sorprendiste mucho.

-Tiene razón Rai, adiós Serena – una vez se despidieron de todos, se fueron mientras Serena entraba a cambiarse. Al salir se encontró con sus guardianas exteriores. Todas la miraban sin denotar ninguna expresión específica, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la rubia.

-Chicas… ¿Sucede algo? – la verdad estaba muy desconcertada.

-Tenemos que hablar princesa… - dijo Setsuna.

-Por favor Setsuna no me llames así… ¿Somos amigas no?

-Está bien Serena, ven siéntate acá – señaló el pequeño sofá donde se sentaron todas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Haruka.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Serena, no nos engañas, algo te pasó antes…

-Michiru, de verdad no me pasa nada…es sólo que de pronto me acordé de Rini… - sonrió tristemente – lo que me llevó a pensar que, de todas formas tendré que volver con Darien si quiero volverla a ver…

-Serena sé sincera… ¿Aún lo amas? – Setsuna la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Es curioso…siempre me hago esa misma pregunta y la única respuesta que hallo es Rini…

-¿Pero lo sigues queriendo?

-Pues te seré sincera Michiru…ya no lo se…pero de algo si estoy segura, que pase lo que pase el futuro tiene que…cumplirse.

-¿A costa de tu felicidad?

-Estoy segura de que el sacrificio valdrá la pena Haruka…no puedo defraudarle a esa niña…

-¿No se supone que el tener un hijo es el fruto del amor que le tienes a la persona que tú amas?

-Si Setsuna pero…

-¿Y que tú nos estas dando a entender que no amas a Darien pero que volverás con el para conseguir algo que aun no existe?

-No existe, no, pero que se que tendrá que existir… - no entendía a qué venían todas estas preguntas.

-Serena, el hecho de que por un error – dijo Haruka al ver la expresión de aturdimiento de su princesa - si, fue un error el que conocieras a Rini ya que si no hubieran atacado la familia Blackmoon nunca hubieras sabido de tu futuro, hayas conocido a lo que sabías que en ese momento pasaría, no quiere decir que no puedas cambiarlo…

-Pero… ¡No puedo cambiarlo! No puedo permitir que Rini desaparezca… - ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar.

-Serena – sonrió comprensivamente Setsuna – quieras o no el futura siempre cambia¿Sabes como? Con cada decisión, cada elección que tu haces cada día, cada pequeño movimiento, hace que el futuro sea de una manera u otra, modificándolo de manera mínima o en gran parte…y eso sucederá siempre estés o no consciente de ello…por eso es que el futuro es impredecible… ¿Entiendes?

-Pero…yo quiero a Rini.

-Y ella a ti – agregó Haruka – y por ese afecto es que ella no permitiría que fueras infeliz…

-Pero…

-Recuerdo – decía michiru cerrando los ojos - que una vez nos enseñaste, que no pondrías en riesgo la vida de nadie aunque fuera a costa de la felicidad o bienestar de los demás…y tú estás actuando a contrario de tus palabras… ¿Rini? No te preocupes por ella, ya que ella aun no existe…no al menos en este tiempo, y es a este tiempo al que perteneces tú…así que por que mejor no sigues tus propios consejos y te permítes ser feliz…

-Princesa – habló por primera vez Hotaru – haga lo que le dicta su corazón… ¿Qué es lo que le dice? – Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó escuchar interiormente.

-Que busque mi felicidad – las sailors satisfechas sonrieron…

-Pues hágale caso y búsquela… - concluyó Michiru.

-Quien sabe a lo mejor esté esperando fuera… - sonrió Haruka en tono pícaro cosa que sorprendió a todas, e hizo que Serena riera divertida…

-Gracias chicas…me habéis quitado un enorme carga de encima…de verdad no se que haría sin vosotras – sin poder contenerse las abrazó a todas, quienes por un momento sintieron como una enorme calidez empezaba a desplegar. Definitivamente esa era su princesa…siempre pensando en los demás sin detenerse un momento en preocuparse por ella. Y eso era lo que todas sus guardianas y seres cercanos apreciaban de ella.

-Bueno cabeza de bombón, nos vamos… - dijo Haruka después de estar un rato unidas por ese abrazo.

-Bien – dijo Serena separándose finalmente – no os preocupéis por mí tomaré un taxi.

-De acuerdo – dijeron, dejando sorprendida a Serena, pues raras veces o casi nunca la dejaban irse sola. Les sonrió y se retiraron.

* * *

Miró el reloj, ya eran más de las once, suspiró cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir. Al estar ya fuera, vio como una silueta estaba de espaldas a ella mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado, y sin saber por qué las palabras de Haruka se le vinieron a la mente _"quien sabe a lo mejor esté esperando fuera"_, se ruborizó al recordarlas y carraspeó levemente, llamando la atención del individuo que estaba ahí.

-¿Me haz estado esperando hasta ahora? – le pregunto sintiendo como su sonrisa crecía cada vez más.

-Claro, no iba a dejar a una dama como usted se fuera sola… sería demasiado peligroso… - su manera de seducir era única. Sus ojos azules cautivaron a Serena dejándola embelesada momentáneamente.

-Desde luego tú…

-Si lo se soy un encanto… - sonrió de manera infantil.

-Pues creo que tendré que darte la razón… - sonrió tiernamente, mientras Seiya notaba como se ruborizaba.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa? No se tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de sueño y de hambre… - Serena rió y asintió. Seiya notaba algo distinto en ella. No supo el qué pero de algo si estaba seguro, era que ese algo diferente no era nada malo. Mientras Seiya iba conduciendo, Serena recordaba todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigas, miraba a través de la ventana, ellas tenían razón, sonrió mirando su reflejo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Seiya – Estás muy contenta esta noche… ¿Será acaso por la subasta de mañana? – dijo en cierto tono celoso.

-¿Sabes? Estaba contenta hasta que me lo mencionaste – de pronto todo sentimiento de alegría fue sustituido por resignación, y queriendo vengarse de su amigo sonrió maquiavélicamente – pues sí, estoy ansiosa por lo que pasará mañana, quien sabe tal vez y no resulte mala idea después de todo.

-¿Hablas enserio? - ¿Quién le mandaría a abrir su boca?

-nunca he hablado más en serio, a lo mejor y conozco al hombre de mi vida – esa gota colmó la paciencia de Seiya haciendo que explote.

-¡Pues a mí no me parece nada divertido! – Luego al ver que Serena reía abiertamente, lo supo, ella había jugado con él, y le había ganado en su mismo juego – demonios… ¿Te crees muy graciosa eh?

-Lo aprendí del mejor maestro…

-Si es que yo… - al menos podría salir bien parado de esa situación.

-La verdad Haruka si que sabe como hacerlo… - A Serena esto le divertía cada vez más, nuevamente vio la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su amigo - ¡Hey tranquilo! Claro que me refería a ti…

- Bombón, esta noche estás muy graciosa¿eh? – Serena dos, Seiya cero.

-Será porque hay luna llena.

-Si claro…

* * *

-Bueno señorita Amy, me parece que usted me debe una partida pérdida¿cierto? – le recordó Taiki una vez que llegaron a la casa de Amy.

-¿Partida?... ¿Qué partida? – preguntó Amy nerviosa.

-A la que te gané jugando al ajedrez en la piscina – de pronto Amy se sonrojó, cuando recordó como Taiki y ella regresaron cogidos de la mano.

**Flashback**

Amy no sabía que hacer…moviera la ficha que moviera, perdería, Taiki la tenía acorralada. Soltó un largo suspiro.

-Me has vencido – dijo mientras Lita y Rei le salpicaban con el agua.

-Vaya vaya – dijo Taiki en tono juguetón, algo poco usual en él, según pudo notar Amy – como has perdido me tienes que responder a una simple pregunta – sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que asustó aun mas a Amy.

-¿Q-q-qué p-pregunta? – interrogó nerviosa.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Vale, esto no era lo que precisamente se imaginaba Amy, se quedó tan impactada por la pregunta, que no pudo responder, y cuando pensaba decir algo, volvió a la realidad notando como sus amigas la llamaban, era hora de irse a casa. Suspiró más calmada y se dispuso a evadir la pregunta de Taiki. Sin embargo, ya cuando estaba por llegar con sus amigas notó como Taiki disimuladamente caminaba con ella mientras le cogía la mano.

**Fin Flashback**

-Y me parece que me debes una respuesta – concluyó.

-Yo…yo…yo… - no sabía por que, la presencia de Taiki la ponía nerviosa, cuando antes no era así - ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novia? – Tenía que saberlo, no quería que jugaran con ella - ¿Quién querría estar con una chica como yo? – bajó el rostro para que no se le notara su cambio de expresión.

-¿Sabes? – Empezó Taiki mientras con una mano levantaba el rostro de la chica – Esa es una de las tantas cosas que me enamoró de ti…tu humildad, y quiero que seas mi novia…porque ya no aguanto ni un segundo más, quiero estar contigo Amy…tú eres la que me enseñó a creer en los sueños y los romances…y sin saber como ni cuando tú te convertiste en uno de ellos…

-Taiki – sentía como se le cristalizaban los ojos.

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, déjame demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti…no quiero hacerte daño Amy, jamás me lo perdonaría… - respondió al temor de ella. Amy no pudo más y lo abrazó, las lágrimas se le escaparon, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, no podía creer que ese chico, la quisiera de tal forma, sus palabras llegaron a su corazón, jamás creyó que ella y él podrían tener algo. Taiki esbozó una sonrisa y la rodeó con sus brazos - ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? – preguntó un tanto temeroso. Pero toda duda se despejó al ver como Amy alzaba su mirada para centrarla en esos preciosos ojos violetas, mientras sonreía, aun con las lágrimas escurriéndole por el rostro.

-Si Taiki, si quiero estar contigo… - sonrió ampliamente y nuevamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Taiki no cabía en si de felicidad, estaba tan emocionado, que cargó a Amy por la cintura y dio una vuelta con ella.

-No sabes que feliz me haces… - sin poder resistirse más, lentamente la fue acercando a él, mientras deslizaba su mano por su cintura, poco a poco, fue acortándose el espacio entre ambos hasta que sus labios se encontraron, un beso tímido, pero en el que se podía sentir todo lo que ellos sentían para con el otro.

-Te quiero Taiki… - sonrió Amy, teniendo aún sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No te imaginas cuanto yo a ti mi pequeña…

* * *

Cerró la puerta lentamente, mientras dejaba las llaves y encendía una lámpara, se fue directo a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Suspiró, no pudo hablar con ella, la había estado esperando toda la noche, desde que terminó la función; sintió como los celos le invadían al recordar como Serena sonrió al ver quien la estaba esperando…tenía que hablar con ella, arreglar su situación, ya que quieran o no, tenían un largo camino por recorrer juntos…sonrió tristemente, todo lo tenía que hacer por es apequeña, le había hecho una promesa…de protegerla siempre…no podía fallarle¿aún amaba a Serena?

Lo cierto era que ya no lo sabía, quizás ya no, o tal vez ese amor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cariño…pero daba igual, tenían que seguir con su destino, quieran o no…estaba ya escrito.

-Lo siento por los dos Serena… - dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

El sol le impedía seguir durmiendo, no tuvo otra que levantarse, se fue al baño y se lavó la cara, se miró al espejo y sonrió…después de mucho tiempo esa sonrisa era verdadera. Pero le duró muy poco, al llegar a la cocina y notó que ya los demás estaban levantados. Notó cierto enfado en el rostro de Seiya.

-Buenos días chicos…este… ¿sucede algo Seiya? – pues era el único q parecía enfadado.

-Buenos días Sere – saludó tranquilamente Yaten – no es solo que te acaban de mandar el vestido que tendrás que usar esta noche… - sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ah…y ese es el problema? – no entendía nada.

-Bueno al parecer a Seiya no le agrada mucho que digamos el modelo del vestido… - miró a su hermano.

- ¿Dónde está el vestido?

-En la sala – Serena sin decir nada más se fue y vio un vestido de noche color lila oscuro. A primera vista no tenía nada malo, era largo casi hasta el suelo de tirantes y algo ceñido al cuerpo, nada fuera de lo común, pero al quitarle el plástico protector, pudo ver que el vestido tenía una abertura en el lado derecho, se fue sorprendiendo al ver que no terminaba en la rodilla, seguí y seguía…hasta casi la altura de sus muslos…

-¡Me las pagará! – gritó enojada, esto ya era demasiado. Tomó su teléfono y de inmediato marcó un número. Ya iban ocho timbres, pero finalmente respondió una voz somnolienta.

-Mmmm… ¿Diga? – preguntó perezosamente.

-¡Como te atreves! – gritó histérica Serena, haciendo saltar de la cama al hombre - ¿Crees que me voy a poner ese vestido?

-Buenos días Serena jeje pero si ese vestido es de Gucci…es más es uno de sus últimos modelos que ha sacado y aun no lo han puesto a la venta…deberías estar orgullosa…

-¡ORGULLOSA! Me importa una mierda que sea de Gucci no pienso ponerme ese vestido…¡Me has oído!

-Perfectamente, pobres niños de Mozambique…estarán si comer semanas por culpa de un tonto capricho tuyo… - sabía que Serena terminaría cediendo.

-¡No me hagas que me sienta mal!

-Y pensar que está en tus manos su bienestar…

-Está bien…pero le haré unos arreglos.

- ¿Y ofender al prestigioso diseñador que creó esa preciosidad de vestido? Mira que eres mala.

-¡AHHH ¡Te odio! – sin más cortó la comunicación. Miró nuevamente el vestido, viéndolo de manera despreciativa. Gruñendo lo tomó y lo dejó en su habitación.

-Tranquila Serena tampoco está tan mal el vestido… - trató de calmarla Taiki, mientras se imaginaba a cierta persona con el mismo atuendo.

-Y si fuera Amy la que tuviera que usarlo para hacer lo mismo que me van a hacer a mí hoy? – preguntó desafiante Serena. Dejó a Taiki sin palabras, el solo pensarlo se le crispaban los vellos.

-Que su silencio hable… - comentó Yaten – bien nosotros tenemos que irnos, quedé en ayudar a Mina con un trabajo de la universidad.

-Y yo tengo que ver a mi su…a la mamá de Amy, me la quiere presentar – sonrió nerviosamente el pelicastaño, se despidieron y se fueron.

-Haz estado callado hasta ahora… - se acercó a Seiya quien tenía la mirada pérdida - ¿Puedo saber que te pasa?

-¿Eh? – Notó que sus hermanos ya se había ido – Es solo que…no se como es que te dejas manipular por ese director – terminó molesto.

-Ni yo misma lo se, pero de algo si estoy segura – sonrió de manera traviesa – esto no se quedará asó, Sailor Moon la castigará en el nombre de la Luna – terminó haciendo los mismos movimientos de antes. Cosa que hizo sonreír a Seiya – Mucho mejor – como movida por algo le acarició la mejilla del joven, sorprendiéndolo, pero de improvisto sintió como Serena caía sobre él, haciendo que se cayera de la silla.

-Bombón… ¿Qué te pasa? – no respondía, se preocupó aún mas, y con cuidado la levantó y comprobó que había perdido el conocimiento. El temor resurgió en él nuevamente, las palabras de Luna otra vez estaban en su mente, había olvidado eso. La llevó a su habitación y la dejó en su cama, corrió al baño y buscó alcohol y algodón, para pasárselo por la nariz, no reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer, estuvo a punto de ir a llamar a sus amigas cuando escuchó un leve murmullo.

-S…se…i…ya – dijo débilmente. El se giró y vio su extrema palidez. Se arrodilló quedando a la altura de ella, tomándole de la mano. Seiya no pudo oprimirlas más y sintió como dos gotas se escurrían por su rostro.

-Bombón… ¿Qué te sucedió?...no me dejes por favor…tienes que ponerte bien…

-No llores por favor… - dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – solo me desmayé es todo… - sonrió – no me gusta verte así… - con la poca fuerza que tenía se levantó para abrazarlo, Seiya por temor a que recayera de nuevo la sostuvo fuertemente. La sostenía con una mano en su cabeza y la otra por su espalda, transmitiéndole su preocupación. Serena sentía una extraña calidez que llenaba poco a poco en su interior, se sentía con más fuerzas, por un momento creyó ver una pequeña luz. Se sentía mejor. Lentamente se separó de su amigo y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa – Gracias – No supo por qué lo hizo pero le dio un pequeño beso, cerca de sus labios. Quitándole a Seiya todo sentimiento de temor y preocupación.

-Bombón, no me asustes así por favor…

-Lo siento – no le gustaba ese ambiente melancólico que los rodeaba – que dices si vamos a tomar un helado… - propuso alegremente.

-Me encantaría… - sonrió al ver que estaba mejor.

* * *

-Mina, no es así…es la décima vez que te lo digo – su novia sabía como colmarle la paciencia.

-Pero…no es para que me grites – agrandó sus pupilas – eres malo…. Buaaaaaaa – se tiró al suelo de rodillas – no me quieres….snif snif!

-No yo…no fui mi intención…Mina de veras… - así como también sabía como hacerlo sentir mal.

-¡Jajaja! – rió de pronto sorprendiendo a Yaten – mira que lindo te vez pidiendo disculpas…

-¡Mina!

-¿Si? – nuevamente esa expresión a la que no podía resistirse.

-Te quiero… - su peor debilidad, felizmente la peor y la única.

-Yo también te quiero mi Yaten – terminó mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba un dulce beso.

* * *

Sonó el timbre, una nerviosa Amy fue a abrirlo. Encontrándose, según ella, a lo mas lindo del mundo.

-Hola Taiki – saludó la joven con una sonrisa.

-Hola Amy – decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, cosa que, obvio, hizo ruborizarla.

-Pasa mi madre quiere conocerte… - entraron y se fueron a la sala donde ya les esperaba una señora de cabellos azulados, igual que su hija, leía tranquilamente una revista, al notar la presencia de los jóvenes la dejó d lado y fijó su vista en el chico.

-Tú debes de ser Taiki¿verdad? - preguntó amablemente.

-Si señora, Taiki Kou, encantado.

-Ya veo, Amy me ha hablado mucho de ti – sonrió la señora.

-¡Mamá!

-Y bien, creo que sabemos el motivo de tu visita¿no es así?

-Si señora…yo venía a pedirle permiso, para poder salir con su hija… - agradeció que sus nervios no le hubieran traicionado.

-¿sabes? Amy es mi única hija, por ello soy muy sobre protectora con ella, me alegra que vengas a pedirme permiso, así estaré más segura sobre con quien sale mi hija…yo no me opondré si a ella le parece bien – una señora muy simpática, pensó Taiki – pero claro, te pediré que seas cuidadoso con ella, no me gustaría verla sufrir…

-Créame señora a mi tampoco me agradaría eso, no se preocupe, la cuidaré muy bien – Amy estaba cada vez más y más roja.

-Me alegra que vayas a ser el novio de mi hija, me inspiras mucha confianza, joven Taiki.

-No sabe cuanto me alegra oírla decir eso

-Bueno, supongo que querréis salir por ahí¿Cierto? – ambos jóvenes asintieron – pues nada, Amy cariño yo me voy dentro de media hora al hospital y me quedaré haciendo guardia, se que estarás en buenas manos. Hasta mañana cariño – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Adiós mami…

-Un gusto en conocerte Taiki, pórtense bien chicos – les guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse, ruborizando esta vez no tan solo a Amy si no también a Taiki.

-¿Estás más tranquilo? – le preguntó Amy, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Pues sí, creo que le he agradado a tu madre… ¿No?

-¿Tú que crees? – reía divertida la peliazul.

-Es que…hay que aceptarlo soy un encanto…

-Quién diría que Kou Taiki fuera tan humilde…

-Una de mis tantas virtudes… - concluyó, antes de tomar de la mano a su ya oficial novia para salir de la casa…tenían todo un día por delante para divertirse.

* * *

-Mira que perrito más lindo – decía un entusiasmado Seiya señalando a un perrito muy lindo de color castaño, quien había literalmente arrastrado a Serena hasta un albergue de mascotas abandonadas - ¿Y si lo adoptamos?

-¿Un perro¿en mi casa?... o no Seiya Kou – se negó rotundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-oh por favor señorita Tsukino…lléveme a casa, no pido demasiado, solo pido un poquito de amor y una familia – 'decía' el perrito mientras Seiya lo movía delante de la cara de Serena.

-Seiya, no hagas eso…pensarán que soy una desalmada.

-Po favoooooo – rogó el perrito, aun en brazos de Seiya.

-¿Quién le sacará todas las mañanas?... ¿Quién se ocupará de limpiar todo lo que haga? No es demasiada responsabilidad – de ponto vio los ojitos del cachorro, esos sí que eran ojitos de perrito abandonado¿Quién podía resistirse a tan suplicante mirada? – oh de acuerdo.

-¡siiii! Déjame que pida los papeles del perrito, tú mientras vete encariñándote con él… - prácticamente voló hasta la mesa de la secretaria y se informó de todo.

-¿Mas te vale no darme la lata? - le miró seriamente, el cachorro se limitó a moverle la cola y le lamió la nariz – no creas que con esos trucos me ablandaré – movió más rápido su colita y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja - ¡Pero que primor de perrito! – definitivamente, Serena era una mujer puede que de todo, menos de palabra.

-Listo bombón, llevemos al cachorro a casa…

-Hay pero que lindooooo – al parecer Serena no lo había oído.

-Si lo se, soy muy muy muy lindo… - decía el joven para llamar su atención.

-Seiya, me refiero a Sebastián…

-¿Sebastián?... anda que no has tardado en buscarle un nombre al perro ni nada…

-Vamos bebé te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar – salía de la tienda sin siquiera esperar a Seiya.

-¿Pero que he hecho? – miró al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos! – entró una eufórica Serena en casa – llamando la atención de los ahí presentes.

-Vaya Serena hasta que por fin regresas

.Ya Mina, mira que lindura tengo acá en mis brazos.

-¡Que lindooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – dijeron tanto Mina como Amy, quien se acercó de prisa.

- ¿Seiya y ese chucho (perro)? – preguntó un desconcertado Yaten. Esto le olía a problemas.

-Fue idea mía – dijo ya desanimado por todo el camino Serena no hizo más que 'hablar' con Sebastián, ignorando completamente a Seiya.

-¿Pero para qué de dijiste de traer un perro si lo dices sin nada de entusiasmo? – preguntó Taiki al ver su expresión.

-Eso era antes de que me ignorara por completo… - agregó enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-Jajajaja – rieron los otros dos – vas a tener competencia hermanito.

-Serena no dejes de lado a Seiya que se pone celoso – le dijo Yaten acercándose a ver al perrito - ¡Pero que lindura!

-¡Yaten! – gritó Seiya. Serena se percató de su enfado y caminó hasta él.

-¿No estarás celoso de un cachorro verdad? – Ahora era ella quien le colocaba al perrito delante de él – oh vamos como puedes estar celoso de esta dulzura… - el cachorro entendió todo y lamió cariñosamente la nariz del chico.

-Tienes razón… - le acarició detrás de su oreja.

-ves… eres un tontito… - le besó en su mejilla, quitando todo rastro de enojo de su rostro.

-Serena si que sabes como contentar a un chico… - dijo Mina en tono pícaro.

-Me muero de hambre… ¿Han hecho algo ya para almorzar? – no soltaba a Sebastián por nada del mundo.

-Si justo íbamos a empezar a preparar la comida Taiki y yo cuando llegaron – dijo Amy, mientras Taiki pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

-Bien, venga cariño conoce tu nuevo hogar – dejó a Sebastián en el suelo voy poniendo la mesa.

* * *

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, dentro de un par de horas Serena para su pesar, tendría que irse a esa dichosa subasta. Esto si que era ser una mujer objeto. Se levanto de su cama, vio que su cachorro dormía plácidamente, así que no quiso despertarlo, se fue a la sala donde estaban, un par de parejitas muy acarameladas viendo una película.

-Vaya que ambiente se han montado acá… Amy que guardadito te lo tenías eh… - una vez mas Amy se ruborizó.

-Ay Serena que cosas dices…- escondió su rojo rostro en el pecho de su novio.

-Bueno yo me voy a comprar unas cosas para Sebastián – agregó muy animada - ¿Alguien me acompaña?

-¿Por qué no se lo pides al tonto de Seiya? – como siempre Yaten y sus agradables comentarios – al fin y al cabo los padres de ese chucho sois vosotros…

-Ya verás, cuando me lo pidas no te lo dejaré – le sacó la lengua antes de ir a la habitación de Seiya, el cual estaba dormido, sonrió ligeramente al ver la pose en que dormía, parecía un bebé, se acercó a su oído, y Seiya sentía como en sus sueños le llamaba un ángel – Sei…seiya despierta – este inmediato despertó, asustándose de la proximidad de Serena.

-¡Bombón! Me has asustado…

-¿Tan fea soy? – rió.

-No me refería a eso – agradeció que su cuarto estuviera oscuro, pues estaba más que rojo - ¿Querías algo?

-Si, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a comprar cosas para nuestro bebé…

-¿Bebé?... ¿Nuestro¿a…acaso...definitivamente aún estaba soñando.

-Hablo de Sebastián…

-Oh el perro, bien vamos…

-Mina Amy os encargo a Sebastián¿si? – decía mientras se lo entregaba a Mina, aun dormidito.

-¡Que mono! Le preguntaré a mi madre si me deja tener uno.

-Mira lo que has conseguido Seiya – le miró furioso Yaten.

-Son cosas de mujeres – cerró la puerta sin esperar una réplica de su hermano.

* * *

-Bombón, creo que con esto basta y sobra – Seiya empujaba un pesado carrito, lleno de una gran variedad de cosas para Sebastián - ¿Para que le compras las botas de invierno si aun estamos en pleno verano?

-¿Y si se resfría? Además aun nos falta cosas… ¡OH! mira que bolsa de viaje mas linda – señaló un pequeño bolso para llevar a los perros – este también y esto, y este otro, y eso de ahí oh si sus galletas…su shampoo…su jabón… ¡OH! mira perfume…ya vetas que bien olerá…

-Bombón tienes serios problemas del comprador compulsivo… ¡esto es demasiado!

-Pero, no quiero que nada le falte a mi bebé – replicó con ojos llorosos

-Esta bien esta bien pero no llores¿si?

-¡Siiii! – Saltó a sus brazos, haciendo que Seiya por poco y pierda el equilibrio – eres un sol¡muack! – esto de los besos en la mejilla se estaba haciendo una costumbre para Serena.

-Bombón son las 6:30 no se supone q a las 7 tienes esa subasta ¬¬…

-oh es verdad…vamos a pagar esto y regresamos a casa – dijo soltando finalmente a Seiya.

-Tú nunca cambiarás…

* * *

-Haruka aun no se a que vamos nosotros a esa subasta… - decía Michiru mientras terminaba de acomodarse el vestido.

-¿Cómo que a qué? Pues a ver quien es el imbécil que compra a mi cabeza de bombón…

-Mamá Michiru le llaman por teléfono, son los de la subasta de solteros, preguntan si te gustaría participar… - la pequeña no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenía que decir, pues Haruka con 'cuidado' le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-¡Lo siento pero la señorita Kaioh no está en venta!… - colgó de imediato.

-Anda Hotaru ve y dile a Setsuna que te cuenta un cuento para dormir.

-Si mamá Michiru – se fue corriendo.

-Esto ya es increíble…

-¿estás celosa? – preguntó en tono seductor.

-¿Hace falta que responda? – le dio la espalda.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así… - hizo que la mirara a la cara para robarle un beso.

-Nunca me dejarás verdad? – ese temor nunca la abandonaba.

-¿hace falta que responda? – agregó en tono juguetón.

-Me hace falta oírlo de vez en cuando, que se me olvida y el temor regresa – su expresión enterneció a Michiru.

-Por nada del mundo te abandonaría Haruka…eres lo mejor que tengo… - sonrió tiernamente, mientas le abrazaba.

-Gracias… - el mar y el viento se unieron nuevamente en un beso, recordando su promesa de permanecer siempre juntas.

* * *

-Este hombre me las va a pagar – maldecía Serena por séptima vez, mientras se miraba al espejo – ¡un poco más y se me ve todo! – al parecer esa abertura are más alta de lo que pensaba, por poco y no se le veía el glúteo derecho.

-Serena, pero si estás divina… - le animaba Mina, mientras Amy no podía decir palabra, ella no se imaginaba con un vestido así, amabas chicas estaban vestidas elegantemente, pues acompañarían a sus respectivos novias a dicho evento – yo mataría, por llevar uno de esos ves, más aun al saber que aun no están en venta.

-Bueno aunque está un poco…llamativo… - no pudo encontrar otra palabra.

-¡Ves! Estoy de acuerdo con Amy – se agachó para cargar a Sebastián – hay bebé la primera noche en casa y tienes que quedarte solito – el perrito se limitó a mover la cola.

-Bombón ya llegamos tarde… te esperamos abajo en el auto… - Serena agradeció que Seiya no entrara en su habitación, pues hubiera pegado el grito al cielo. Por lo que se puso un abrigo largo que le tapaba totalmente el vestido.

* * *

Poco a poco, los solteros se fueron subastando, y luego dieron paso a las chicas…después de la cuarta le tocaba a Serena, quien estaba muy nerviosa…a saber con quien tendría que cenar…rezaba por que no fuera con uno de esos viejos que había visto a la entrada.

-Señorita Tsukino es su turno – le avisó una chica.

-Bien - se dispuso a salir pero la misma chica la detuvo - ¿pasa algo?

-Si tengo que ponerle esto – dijo mientras le cubría los ojos (N/A esas cosas que te dan para que duermas en el avión, solo q no recuerdo el nombre XD).

-Pero no veo nada, como voy a ir…

-Descuida alguien la llevará, así han salido todas las jóvenes para que haya mas emoción – agregó soñadoramente. Serena sintió como alguien le agarraba del brazo y la guiaba hasta fuera.

-Muy y aquí tenemos a la señorita Tsukino – escuchó la voz del hombre que llevaba a cargo la subasta – ella es una joven soltera…- y empezó a dar algunos datos, mientras tanto, Seiya sentía los celos crecer en él, pues el tipo que sujetaba a su bombón al parecer no tenía intenciones de soltarla, un codazo por parte de Yaten hizo que se diera cuenta de que ya empezaba la subasta de su bombón – bien por aquí nos ofrecen 1000 yenes… ¿Alguien da 1500? – inmediatamente una mano se levantó – bien por ahí veo 1500¿2000? – otra mano arriba.

-5000 – dijo la voz de un hombre mayor – aquella voz puso a Serena los pelos de punta.

-Vaya por acá nos ofrecen 5000 yenes.. ¿5500? – poco a poco la cantidad fue subiendo, al parecer esto no tendría fin…ya llegaba a 10000 – bien ¿Quién ofrece 11000? – ya eran pocas las manos que se levantaban…

-Yo doy 15000 – dijo una voz, que Serena no pudo reconocer, pero estaba claro que era la de un joven.

-Muy bien aca nos dan 15000 ¿Alguien da 16000? – nadie levantaba la mano – 15000 a la una… 15000 a las dos – el hombre sonreía victoriosamente – y ¡ad…

-Yo ofrezco 20000 yenes – de pronto dijo una voz, el anterior joven se giró y vio con rabia al dueño de la voz…rendido se sentó.

-Bien 20000 a la una…20000 a las dos… - nadie más levantó la mano - ¡adjudicado! – Serena respiró hondamente…todo sea por esos niños…con ayuda del mismo tipo que la dejó ahí, la condujeron hasta donde se encontraba el otro joven sonriente. Ella temerosamente se descubrió sus ojos…dejando su vista de inmediato en aquellos ojos azules del hombre…los conocía perfectamente…

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Antes que nada..¡pido mil disculpas! Se que he tardado en actualizar...pero no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para escribir esta historia...pero ya me tienen aquí! n.n espero que este capitulo no los decepcione x3...quería aclarar una cosa...cambie mi nick a Mikou Tenouh ¬¬ mas q nada por hacerle el favor a una amiga...espero y estes contenta "michiru Kou" (mirada asesina) XD...mira q no decirme kien eras michi... T.T crei q eramos amigas...**

**Bueno volvamos al fic XD¿habéis notado q este es un pelin mas largo? si lo se..a eso se le llama sentimiento de culpa.. T3T¿me perdonais? n.ñU...**

**Dire esto por cuarta vez xD...¡solo9 dias mas de clase!...ejem... señal de q estare actualizando más rapido...(o al menos haré el intento de hacerlo XD). Bueno no alargo más esto... gracias a...**

Danyseren

Umi Kou

Starlight

Inuykagome

Sailor angel7

LAURA

amynaoko

Tati Jane Potter

**Gracias por sus comentarios n.n,una vez mas perdon por la tardanza, en fin...espero sus críticas. ¡sed duros! me lo merezco XD (tampoco os paseis n.ñ). Bueno un saludo a todos y nos vemos!**

**Mikou Tenouh**


End file.
